The end of the Trials
by Alliprince
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR THE BOOKS DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO DEATH CURE!* "Newt?" The boy jerked his head to stare at Thomas, panic clear in his friend's eyes. They both were thinking the same thing. Didn't Thomas kill Newt? But no, Newt was alive. He was alive! But How? Thomas had shot him in the head! (Rated T for mention of self harm/ suicide)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

The first thing he felt was coldness. It wasn't unbearably cold, in fact it was probably considered mildly chilly, but Thomas shivered nonetheless. Then he heard screaming, someone shouting to get away and others shouting to calm down. What was that beeping noise? Thomas's eyes snapped open and he shot up. Nurses rushed around the bed to his left, the insane yet worried screaming intensifying. Where was he?

"You're safe; you're not going to hurt anyone, just calm down!" A nurse shouted, trying to be heard over the panicked screams.

"No! No you have to get away. I'm a crank, I'm a crank!" That voice, he recognized that voice.

"_Newt!?_" The boy jerked his head to stare at Thomas, panic clear in his friend's eyes. They both were thinking the same thing. Didn't Thomas kill Newt? But no, Newt was alive. He was alive! But How? Thomas had shot him in the head!

"What the heck is going on?" Thomas demanded as the nurses pressed the still shouting Newt into the bed, trying to keep him down.

"No! Get off of me you bloody shanks!" Newt shouted as he kicked his legs and tried to punch a couple of the nurses.

"Sedate him!" A woman with dark black hair and piercing grey eyes commanded and moments later Newt was passed out, lying on his bed motionless.

"What the _shuck_ is going on?" Thomas whispered as he scooted off the bed, just now noticing he and Newt were shirtless and not the only Gladers in the room. Minho lay on the bed to his right, odd suction cup things sticking to his head and chest. Thomas ripped his own suction cups off and backed away from the nurses, his grey sweatpants dragging slightly on the floor.

"Thomas, you need to calm down," the black haired nurse stated as she, along with the other nurses stepped forward. There were about seven of them combined. Thomas retreated, eyes darting around to try and form an escape plan. The woman sighed as she glanced around the fairly large room. Thomas recognized almost all the Gladers, even the ones that had supposedly died, laying on hospital beds identical to his own, every one of them had monitors surrounding them, synchronized beeping filled the air letting Thomas and the nurses know their hearts were still working.

"Don't panic," the black haired woman began, Thomas nearly rolling his eyes, because all good sentences started with those two words. "Everything you just went through, the Maze, the Scorch, and escaping Wicked's main building was a computer simulation, all to study your killzone patterns and form a cure for the Flare. And we have it. Every one of your friends that wasn't immune, now are.

At first, he didn't know what to think. It was all too much. Everything he knew? A lie, once again. He glanced around, spotting all the doors and debating whether it was wise to run when his eyes fell on a certain boy. _Chuck_. The young child's heart monitor beeping in a steady rhythm and chest rising before falling. He was alive. How?! Thomas had watched him die in his arms! Two words came to his mind. Computer simulation. Did that mean he'd never truly met any of them? How long had he been in the simulation? Why couldn't he just catch a break for more than one shucking day!

"Yes Thomas, everyone you knew who died is indeed alive," the nurse stated, a small smile on her face. It was almost like she expected Thomas to be happy, but Thomas was far from it. He was absolutely furious.

"Who are you?" He growled out, hands clenched into fists. He couldn't trust _anyone _these days. He couldn't trust anything he knew and that seriously ticked him off. "Who do you work for?"

"Thomas, if you come and sit back down I swear on my life and my mother's life I will personally tell you _everything_," the nurse woman spoke calmly, motioning for him to sit back down on the hospital bed. Thomas weighed the options in his mind. Information or try to escape… or attack. Attack seemed like a pretty good option, though he was outnumbered. Thomas narrowed his eyes and took a small step forward.

"You won't back away from your word? You'll tell me absolutely everything," the nurse nodded her head, Thomas taking slow and tiny steps towards his bed, eyeing the other nurses. At least three of them had left to go tend to other Gladers. Finally, after around three minutes he sat down on the bed suspiciously.

"Would you like some water before we begin?" The nurse asked kindly, Thomas shaking his head no. "Alright. Betsy and Anna."

She signaled the two other nurses forward. As Betsy and Anna approached they suddenly pushed a button on Thomas's bed, a clear wall instantly forming around it.

"Hey!" Thomas shouted as he banged his fist on it, though he instantly regretted it. With a wince he covered his ears, the loud sound he'd created echoing around the small glass chamber.

"Thomas, you're going to jump to conclusions when I first start to tell you everything," the black haired nurse stated, her voice as clear as day even though there was a glass wall separating them. "So we have no other option than to keep you contained, but I won't back down from my promise. I will tell you everything, right now you just need to stay calm."

Thomas glared at them as the nurse grabbed a wooden chair and sat on it in front of him.

"Why should I stay calm?" He demanded angrily as he crossed his arms. "You've given me no reason to trust you or do as you say!"

"You're right Thomas, and I'm sorry for all you've been through. But if you don't stay calm you won't get answers," she stated as she placed her shoulder length hair out of her pale face. "Let's start off with my name. People call me Head Nurse Raven, but my real name is Olivia Raven."

"Who do you work for?" Thomas demanded once again.

"I work for Wicked."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank Alohamora Fantasy and Bboy9644 for reviewing! :) It means a lot to me! I would also like to thank sparkie926, TheHighRoad1-X, Alondra.H for following and Alondra.H for favoriting! :) However, I will probably only thank those who review in the future.  
**

**WARNING: This chapter contains very, very, very, VERY, mild self harm mentions. Just thought I should let you know. :)**

**Chapter two**

Panic gripped itself inside Thomas's chest as he backed up, his head lightly hitting the glass wall. Oh, how foolish he had been! Falling right into another one of Wicked's traps. Stupid!

"But it is not the Wicked you know," Head Nurse Raven stated as she scooted her chair closer, Thomas narrowing his eyes to show is sudden hatred towards the nurse. "It is most certainly not the Wicked you experienced in the computer simulation. Like Teresa tried to tell you, Wicked is good… just not the Wicked you had the misfortune to meet inside of the computer. The Wicked I work for does not kidnap children from their families and put them through deadly tests just to see how they would react."

"Then what _does_ your Wicked do?" Thomas asked with a glare, leaning back against the glass wall. He was trapped. By Wicked… again. At least this wasn't some huge maze where he wasn't getting answers. But no matter, he knew he had to try and escape.

"We actually stop the Flare and don't try to manipulate people," Anna, the nurse, stated bitterly as she moved some of Newts hair out of his face, the boy groaning in pain as he turned on his side, Anna quickly turning him onto his back. "You boys aren't the only ones whose been through the computer simulation."

Thomas raised an eyebrow and looked at the nurse. She couldn't have been much older than twenty, her hair a beautiful light blond and lips tinted pink, her face slightly rounded and skin that looked as fragile as a porcelain doll.

"You were in the computer simulation too?" He questioned, Anna nodding her head, the woman's eyes holding untold horror.

"Yes," she whispered softly before quickly getting up and leaving, mumbling an excuse about mopping the floor.

"Yes, she was in a computer simulation, though not the one you went through," Head Nurse Raven stated solemnly. "I bet you have a lot more questions so I shall continue talking. You still don't remember anything, and that is for a good reason. To go into the computer simulation we had to completely wipe your memories of your life before and… I'm sorry but you will not be able to get them back."

Thomas nodded his head, already he had accepted the fact that he would never know who he was before all of this started to happen. He'd accepted it in the simulation and he was fine with it.

"However," Olivia Raven paused, tapping her chin slightly with one perfectly manicured finger. "Each subject left a video recording for their future self. Would you like to see yours?"

Thomas hesitated. Was it wise to trust this lady? After all, they had trapped him inside a glass cage… But this could get him some more answers.

"Show me," he answered quietly, the glass cage instantly disappearing. He debated running for it, taking the nearest exit and fighting his way epically through the nurses, but if he did he could risk never seeing the video she talked about and never seeing the other Gladers again. Slowly he stood up, crossing his arms against his bare chest. Once again Thomas noted how cold it was and a shiver raced its way through his spine, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the frigid air or Head Nurse Raven's stare. Her eyes were dark and felt as though they could burn a hole through his brain.

"I'm sorry," A nurse came up to Thomas, holding a simple grey shirt, slowly holding it out to him. "Would you like to wear this?"

After the soft shirt was on he turned to Olivia, who was already walking towards the far left door.

"Follow me," she stated as she glanced behind her. Thomas paused a moment, glancing down at Minho and Newt. It was then he noticed something, small white lines on Newts arms. No… it couldn't be, could it? "Thomas, _hurry up_."

Thomas snapped his gaze away from his friend to see Head Nurse Raven had already made it to the door. With a small sigh and one last glance at his friend, Thomas walked towards the door.

"Don't worry, your friend are fine," Olivia smiled a small kind smile that somehow made Thomas feel safe. "They're just sleeping. We can't have all of you waking up and demanding answers at the same time now, can we?"

Thomas simply nodded his head as they walked out of the large hospital room. They turned down a hall, large windows letting brilliant light fall in, the outside looked beautiful, the most green he had seen in what felt like years. Thomas remembered this was what the world was supposed to look like, lush green tree's, flowers along the planters, grass fields. It almost didn't look real, and part of Thomas thought it was just another trick.

"Are those tree's real?" He asked, motioning with his head towards the window. Olivia smiled a somewhat amused smile as she glanced at him.

"Yes, those are real. Unlike your computer simulation, when the sun flares happened, the tree's didn't take as long to recover and start growing again," Olivia pushed open a door, leading into what looked like a waiting room. Chairs lined the walls, that odd little wire kid toy sat in the corner and that clean smell filled Thomas's nose, making his stomach do a flip.

"Wait here and please take a seat. I'll get it ready for you," Olivia stated and motioned to a grey chair. Suspiciously, Thomas sat down and was about to ask another question only to see Olivia had already walked away. Thomas waited in the room for five minutes, an uncomfortable feeling slowly entering into his stomach, almost like he was awaiting death. Thomas patted out a random tune on his knees as he glanced around, spotting magazines of The Flare, Celebrities, and one about different diseases.

"Greenie?" A voice asked in slight shock causing Thomas to jump and turn towards the door on the far wall. _Alby_. Before Thomas had a chance to say anything, Olivia walked back into the room along with another nurse.

"Alby, if you'll follow me. You'll have time to talk to Thomas again later," the woman looked older than Olivia, with dark skin and curly black hair, her lips red. Silently, Alby followed the woman out the door Thomas had just entered five minutes ago.

"Thomas, this way," Olivia stated, Thomas getting up and following her. He was still forming an escape plan, but to fully put it in motion he would need the other Gladers. They were not going to leave anyone behind. Head Nurse Raven led him to a small room. It had no windows and looked more like it should be a closet. It had one computer on a desk and another grey chair.

"Your disk is already inserted, all you have to do is click 'Play' and it will start," she told him, motioning for him to go inside. "You can come out once you are ready. I will be waiting for you."

With that, she nudged Thomas inside and shut the door. He looked around the room, trying to spot any hidden cameras but there was nothing. Just him, the desk and the computer. With a small sigh he sat down. This was it. Time to find out if everything Head Nurse Raven told him was the truth. And as Thomas sat in the chair, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever he was about to see, he clicked 'Play.'

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review, even if it's just a simple "This was good." :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: To answer a question asked in a review, no there will not be any Newt/Thomas slash. Just some good old friendly friendship! :) I don't think there will be any pairing unless it's Thomas/Teresa or Thomas/Brenda. But that's it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Thanks for reviewing kage-ryu14, rainbowfishsusan and DimitriBelikov2000! Enjoy :) (I especially liked rainbowfishsusan's review because it made me super happy and because of her mostly, I'm writing the next review quickly. Reviews that make me happy make me update faster :) ) **

**(The ****_italicized_**** is what's in the video, though I think I make it slightly obvious :P ) **

The video came to life, the Thomas in the video sat, what looked like, the exact same room Thomas was currently in.

"_I'm not really sure what to say_," _the Thomas on the computer screen came to life, the Thomas on the screen looked maybe thirteen to fourteen._ "_Let's start off with names I guess. I was told by Head Nurse Raven they were going to give me, or us I suppose, a different name. Our real name is Dylan. You have my permission to go by the name they've given you if it's easier. But um, before my five minutes are up, they gave me five minutes to make this; I want to go over a couple things. The first thing is, look out for Blake. You won't remember him and I'm positive Wicked gave him a different name._"

Thomas was slightly surprised there was no hatred when his past self, had said organizations name. It was almost like he had once fully trusted them. "_But please try to find him and look out for him. He's our younger brother and our only family that's left. Our parents were taken by the flare._"

_Dylan stopped talking, eyes holding untold horrors as he most likely remembered his mother and father_.

Thomas paused the video, taking a deep breath. He had a brother! And his parents had been taken by the flare… they were gone. It wasn't like he had psyched himself up with hope that he might be able to find them, but the pain of losing both parents to the Flare still stung, even if in the simulation he had known they were gone. He wouldn't focus on his parents death. He didn't even remember them! Instead he would focus on finding his brother. With that thought in mind, he played the video.

_Dylan shook his head with a small sigh, pressing his fingers to his temples. Once he seemed to have pushed the memory of his parents away he continued speaking. _

_"__Second thing, the nurses told me that the certain simulation I will be going to go through will make me have no reason to trust them or Wicked. I swear, whatever Wicked does that makes you hate them is a lie. Wicked wasn't working on a cure first, they were working on keeping the Cranks away and making them comfortable in very nice hotels until they were past the Gone. If the cranks begged for their life to be taken they would, but in the least painful way possible. From the very beginning Wicked has been good. I'm not saying to blindly follow them, I'm just saying don't try to seek out and destroy anything or you know… murder anyone…." Dylan paused nodding his head as he seemed to enter an awkward silence with himself. "Anyway, um just don't do anything stupid."_

Thomas paused the video, debating with himself inside his mind. So, Wicked was good, was it? He would let them prove that. He didn't trust Wicked and frankly, no one else would either, if they had been through what Thomas had gone through. He still had an escape plan forming in his head and would use it if necessary. With a glance around the tiny room, to make sure nothing had changed in case someone was spying on him, he clicked play.

_Dylan nodded his head as he put his thoughts together before speaking once again. _

_"__The third thing, stay away from that Ki Hong Lee kid," Dylan narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "He's super arrogant and thinks he owns the place! He just busted into the room I was in and started talking about how only the manly would be allowed to get in and that I was just a sissy! He called me a sissy! Can you believe that?!"_

_Dylan let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway, you probably don't remember his name since they change them and all. They probably named him something super cool like, Zero or maybe something like Maverick… oh no," he paused, dread setting into his eyes. "What if they change my name to Beatrice!?" _

Thomas raised an eyebrow as he watched his past self, start freaking out. Was this really what he used to be like?!

_"__They can't name me Beatrice! That's a girl's name!" Dylan nearly shouted in horror as he got up and started to pace, seeming to forget the camera was still on. He then suddenly snapped his fingers and smiled. "I know! I'll write on my arm, saying my name is Alex! Haha, that's a cool name!" _

Thomas nearly groaned as he set his head in his hands. He was such an idiot… Or he used to be an idiot. He most certainly wasn't anything like that now. The computer simulation changed him for the better, even if it also had some horrible trauma added with it.

_"__Oh no!" Dylan groaned again, his eyes started to fill with tears. "I don't have a pen!" _

_There was a knock on the door, Dylan putting his head in his arms as he wept. Head Nurse Raven peeked her head inside, her mouth opening slightly. _

_"__Dylan?... your five minutes are up," she stated uncertainly, Dylan lifting his head and pouting at her. _

_"__They're going to change my name to Beatrice!" He wailed and slammed his head down, the camera turning off, the last picture seen was Head Nurse Raven rushing towards the wailing and crying Dylan._

The video had stopped. Thomas had mixed feelings about it. His first thought was that of horror and mortification. He would most definitely not let anyone else see that. Why on earth had he been crying over a _name?_ Thomas decided the stress of going into the computer simulation and the thought of losing all his memories finally got to his past self by the end of the video and he had simply had a mental breakdown and it was not, in fact, how he usually acted. The second thought was that of confusion. He would have to find out everyone who his past self, had mentioned. After around ten minutes of thinking Thomas decided he would get nothing new learned and nothing done if he just sat in this room all day. With a deep sigh, Thomas pulled himself out of the chair and slowly opened the door, Head Nurse Raven smiling at Thomas from across the hall.

"How did it go?" She asked as he stepped out, Thomas scratching the back of his head quietly.

"It was… fine," Thomas shrugged his shoulders, not really making eye contact with the nurse that had made a brief appearance in his video.

"Well, come along now _Beatrice_," she stated smugly and walked away, Thomas's cheeks turning a slight shade of red as he glared at the nurse. "We have to get you back to the recovering room."

**A/N: I know that the Thomas, or Dylan in the past video is out of character but it's kind of the point :P The Simulation changed Thomas and everyone else to who they are now. I also promise there will be a ton of more Newt mentioned in the chapters to come. (Newt is my favorite!) I thank everyone again for reviewing and making me happy! :D I will update as fast as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**A/N: Wow, I've updated this fanfic like, four times in a week! Go me! :D**

**Thanks to propertyofWCKD for making me smile really big and happy like! :D (Also, I love your UserName :P ) **

**Thanks for reviewing Little Pip13 and propertyofWCKD! :)**

**WARNING: Lots of feels contained in this chapter, starting with the first sentence. I'm sorry! Don't hate me! Oh, and mentions of suicide and stuff… sorry!**

_"__Do it! Do it before I become one of them." _

_"__I…"_

_"__KILL ME!"_

_"__Please Tommy… please."_

**_BANG!_**

Newt had thought it was over. He'd finally gotten to a place he'd wanted to get to since the beginning. Death. Of course, he had thought for a brief moment that escape was possible. That maybe he would survive with everyone and just _maybe_ there would really be a cure. And then that hope was shattered along with the belief he would make it through this alive. He helped his friends as much as possible, before it was time to be taken to that awful place… Crank Palace.

He was almost happy when Tommy had come, he'd thought he'd come to end his horrible life as a crank… but he was wrong. They'd come to 'save him' and take him back. It was all wrong, all so wrong! Didn't Tommy read the stupid note!? He couldn't let them see him like this. He couldn't let Minho, one of his last true friends besides Thomas, see him go insane, and eventually murderous. He couldn't and he wouldn't. So he'd made them leave. Forced them away.

Newt couldn't help it. He was going insane and he did everything to prolong the inevitable. A couple days had passed since they'd left him there and he decided he had to leave. It was dangerous for him, a young teenage boy all alone in the world with nothing but stun grenades. Granted they were very painful, but they were stun grenades nonetheless. He wouldn't last much longer. Newt would much rather choose fifteen Grievers, all trying to murder him at once than being eaten by fully gone cranks.

He knew he was close to becoming a fully Gone Crank. Newt didn't want to admit it to himself, but fact was fact… he had killed someone. He didn't even know the man, but he had gotten too close to comfort. It had started with an insane giggle coming out of Newts mouth along with a warning to stay away and ended with his hands covered with blood, bile flinging itself from his stomach. He'd sat in a corner that night, holding back tears as he held up his stun gun. The man had put up a good fight, and Newt had hoped with every last bit of hope in his body the man would kill him… but in the end, Newt had won and lost at the same time.

And then he saw Tommy once again. Newt was sure he was in bad shape, he felt like he was in bad shape. Parts of his hair had been ripped out, scratches and bruises covered his body along with blood, some his own… some not. Newt was angry. He was absolutely furious with his friend. Why hadn't Thomas killed him in Crank Palace? It would have saved that man's life! It would have made Newt happy! It would have been wonderful, to feel the cold fingers of death. Why couldn't Tommy have just sucked up his stupid shucking pride and that stupid nobility inside of him, trying to save everyone, and just gotten it over with? In that moment, Newt's anger got the best of him and he hated Thomas. He shouted, and clawed and begged for the shucking boy to kill him… and then finally, after what seemed like hours of struggling, begging and insane shouting he pulled the trigger.

Bang…

Darkness. Wonderful, beautiful darkness surrounded Newt. He floated aimlessly, being able to just stay there, almost as if he was asleep. It was wonderful. But like everything in his life that was good, it ended. He was awake, in a strange bed, strange women holding him down as he shouted desperately for them to run. He knew he was insane and did not want a repeat of what had happened to the man.

No! No you have to get away. I'm a crank, I'm a crank!" Newt shouted, panic filling his insides as he jerked around, trying to get free. Didn't they see he was dangerous? Didn't they know he would kill them once the insanity took hold of his brain? Why couldn't he just stay dead for once? This wasn't only time he'd tried to die and not succeeded. Newt thought it was very pitiful that he couldn't manage to stay dead.

And then a voice he'd hoped he would never have to hear again called out. It wasn't that he hated the voice, it was just that if he had heard it again, it would mean he was alive and would have to face the owner of the voice. Newt remembered every single moment from when he was a crank. He'd said some things he knew he would regret.

"Newt?!" The boy quickly turned towards Thomas, fear and panic in his eyes. How on earth was he still bloody alive?! The two made awkward eye contact before Newt decided he would fight to the death to get out of here.

"Get off me you bloody shanks!" Newt shouted as he clawed and kicked at the nurses.

"Sedate him!" A voice filled with authority commanded and moments later Newt felt a needle sink into his arm, a small cry of pain coming from his mouth before he passed out, the darkness once again engulfing him, the last thought echoing around in his mind… How was he alive?

***Break line!* **

**Beep…. Beep… Beep… Beep… beep… Beep… Beep**

Newt's face scrunched up. What was that annoying beeping? Couldn't it just let him sleep? He felt a cold chill swirl around his body, making him curl up into a ball, drawing the blanket closer… wait, wasn't he supposed to be dead? His eyes snapped open, panic filling inside his chest.

**Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!**

The annoying sound had started to speed up, matching the pace of his heart. He wasn't dead. He had failed at death… _again_.

"He's awake," a nurse called from behind him, causing the boy to jump up and turn around. It was the same one that had pricked his arm with the needle. Slowly, he backed out of bed, just now noticing the suction cups stuck to his bare chest.

"Don't panic Newt," the nurse stated, raising both her hands and showing him her palms. She didn't have any weapons or any more needles, but it still didn't help calm Newt.

**BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep!**

"You don't have to be scared Newt, just take a deep breath and I swear I will explain everything to you," the nurse stated, moving around the bed to face Newt. Quickly, the boy ripped off the suction cups, his skin stinging where they once were before he took a couple steps back, glancing around the room. The closet door was to his left, but he would have to move around the other beds with the other Gladers. One word came to mind. Wicked.

"You're Wicked," Newt accused, taking another step back as he prepared himself to run and fight.

"My name is Nurse Anna," the girl stated calmly as she took another step forward. Newt noticed movement to his right. Another Nurse trying to sneak up on him. Typical. "I'm going to explain everything to you, but first you need to stay calm and take a seat."

"Are you shucking kidding me!?" Newt nearly shouted as he moved to his left, away from the two nurses. "Why on earth would I trust you?!"

"Newt, please—"Nurse Anna was cut off as Newt decided it was time to run. "Newt, come back!"

Newt ignored the nurse as he jumped clean over the sleeping form of Chuck and towards the door. He would be out of the strange room in a moment.

"Gladice, we've got a runner!" Someone shouted, nurses coming from all sides trying to grab the running boy. He burst through the door, made a split decision and turned left, nearly running into the wall. One thought was on his mind at the moment. Run. He heard heavy footsteps running after him, someone shouting for him to stop. He passed an open doorway, Thomas standing in it with a tall nurse.

"Newt? What the shuck are you doing?" Thomas shouted as he burst past, Newt not bothering to answer.

"Thomas, come back!" The nurse he was with shouted, Thomas only seconds behind Newt. Thomas didn't know what Newt was doing, only that his friend was panicking and that he had to help him before they got into serious trouble.

**A/N: I AM SORRY FOR THE FEELS! Really, I truly am! Tell me what you thought of the chapter. I kind of think Newt might be OOC in this, and I'm sorry for that. He hasn't talked much but I'm gathering that being a Crank and dying changes a person just a bit. :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! :D They mean a lot to me! :) Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Also, this chapter contains some fluff! :P Enjoy!**

There were a couple problems with Newt's escape plan. The first one was there was only one step to his plan. Run. In Newts experience with escape plans, you usually needed more than one step to pull it off, and right now he was just running as fast as he could, Thomas and the guards seconds behind him. The second problem was he didn't know where he was running to. It was usually a smart idea to know where you are when trying to run from someone. And the third problem was Newt himself. He felt a lot weaker than he would like to admit, Thomas slowly, inch by inch, was gaining on him. It was at that moment Newt knew he didn't have a plan and was simply running.

"Newt! Stop panicking for one shucking minute and stop!" He heard Thomas shout for the sixth time as they turned a corner. Newt didn't know how close Thomas was, and he didn't want to check. If he checked, Newt was sure it would slow him down. "Newt, just stop running!"

He was extremely close now, Newt could feel Thomas's outstretched hand trying to grab his arm, brushing against his bare skin. Newt could feel his legs becoming like jelly, his breathing labored as he started to turn another corner, trying to ditch them. Bad choice. Thomas put on a burst of speed and _BAM_! Both boys let out grunts of pain as they collided into the wall, the breath getting knocked out of their lungs. Newt tried to recover as quickly as he could, already standing up as Thomas held his head. The guards were already on them, pinning the shirtless boy to the ground.

"Don't hurt him," Nurse Anna shouted as he ran up, Newt still trying to gain back his breath.

"Get off me!" Newt growled as he struggled to get up, the guards keeping him pinned on the cold, while floor.

"He's not a criminal," Anna suddenly snapped as she pushed the guard, not hard enough for him to get off of the teen, but enough to get his attention.

"Sorry Ma'am," with that, Newt was standing up, two big arms keeping him from running.

"Wicked can't control me anymore," Newt snarled as he glared at the Nurse, Thomas slowly getting to his feet. "I was _finally_ free and you took that away, after everything you've done you just couldn't let me be! _I hate you_!"

"Calm down!" Anna walked up to him, looking him in the eyes. "I have two words for you. _Computer simulation_. It was all fake Newt, none of that happened and everyone else is alive, including Alby!"

Newt faltered, mouth parting slightly. Alby was alive? _Impossible!_ Newt had watched him give himself up to the Grievers.

"Come with me and you'll have everything explained," Nurse Anna calmly stated and began to walk away, glancing behind to see Newt (being led by the two guards) were following. As Newt passed Thomas he stopped walking and tuned to him.

"Minho's here too, right?" He asked, Thomas giving him one nod of the head. Newt bit his lip quietly as he stared at the floor. "Please don't tell him or… or anyone."

He didn't have to specify what Newt didn't want told. Thomas knew from the look in his friends eyes that he wanted to keep his death a secret and Thomas didn't blame him.

"I won't," Thomas promised as Newt started to walk away again. Thomas briefly wondered why Newt wasn't doing everything he could to escape again. The most logical answer would be he trusted Thomas and since Thomas wasn't freaking out he shouldn't either.

***Break line!***

Thomas was led back into the Recovery Room where all the other Gladers were. Most of them were awake and had already watched their video, Minho and Gally included.

"This is clunk," Minho bitterly stated as another nurse made him sit on his bed for the fifth time in the last hour. Apparently, they were still in shock from the Simulation and staying in bed was the best way to heal that. Thomas and none of the other Gladers wanted to admit it, but they were feeling weak in the knees and standing or walking around tired them quickly. "I mean, I wouldn't have believed what they told me if I hadn't seen everyone who'd died and… you know, the video… Apparently my previous name was Ki Hong Lee and if anyone calls me that I'll shuck up your face so no one recognizes you."

Thomas felt his mouth fall open as he stared at Minho. So he was Ki Hong Lee, the person who had called Dylan a sissy… Well, he wasn't going to stay away from him like his past self had suggested.

"You're Ki Hong Lee?" Thomas asked, even though he already knew it was. Minho raised an eyebrow as Gally and Alby turned to Thomas.

"I just said that," Minho replied with a small eye roll, then as an afterthought added. "Why?"

"My past self warned me about you… apparently you offended him," Thomas shrugged and leaned back on the bed.

"What's your past self's name?" Minho asked.

"Dylan."

"No way," Minho shot out of bed with an amused smile, only to have a very irritated nurse press him back down in the bed with a light scolding. Minho ignored her. "My past self talked about you. He said you totally overreacted about being called a sissy."

"I was a complete idiot," Thomas admitted, a couple chuckles rippled through the small group.

"What's your past self's name?" Thomas turned to Alby and Gally.

"Will," Gally answered with a shrug. "I still like Gally though."

"Aml," Alby replied, the others giving him confused expressions.

"What kind of name is _that?_" Minho chuckled slightly as Alby shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sticking with Alby." The group remained silent for a while, at that moment they had run out of things to talk about.

"So… anyone else get something excited revealed to them in their videos, besides their names?" Gally brought up.

"I have a brother," both Minho and Thomas replied at the same time, the two turning to look at each other surprised.

"Never do that again," the Asian deadpanned, Thomas silently agreeing. Before they could continue to discuss the subject, excited shouting filled the room.

"Guys!" Came Chucks voice. "Guys I'm _alive!_"

"Chuck!" Thomas was up and out of his bed, much to the disappointment of the nurse, and raced towards Chuck, giving the small boy a hug.

"And-and I have a brother!" Chuck shouted excitedly, hugging Thomas back. "His name is Dylan!"

Thomas pulled away, eyes wide and eyebrows rising.

"_I'm_ Dylan," Thomas stated, the two of them staring at each other for five silent second before both of them shouted with ecstatic voices, giving each other another hug.

"This is so awesome! Well, not the fact that I died and the entire thing was a computer simulation and we went through all that only to have it not be real, but the hole brother thing," Chuck continued to randomly chat as a nurse put him on his bed and rolled it with the others so he could be with them. The group continued to talk, swapping information and filling Chuck in on what happened while he was dead.

"Oh my gosh," Chuck whispered as they described the Cranks. "Sounds terrifying."

"Hey," a quiet voice spoke up, everyone turning their head to see Newt. He did not look happy. Like almost everyone else in the room, he was wearing a shirt. However, this one looked about two sizes too big, the neck hole was so big it hung off one of his shoulders and his long sleeves came down to the tips of his fingers. Needless to say, he looked like a child. "Apparently they ran out of T-shirts."

Minho quickly stood up, a nurse quietly muttering about how they just didn't follow rules. Without a moment hesitation Minho engulfed his friend in a hug, Alby seconds behind him. Newt was at a loss for words, staring uncomfortably around the room as a couple nurses 'awed' and a couple Gladers snickered. The hug, which felt like hours to Newt, only lasted three seconds.

"No one saw that," Minho let them all know as he sat back on his bed. The nurses had moved the beds into circles, putting the people who seemed to care for each other most together. As Newt sat down, a nurse pushing his bed to join the others, Gally snickered.

"You look like you're five with that shirt," Minho concluded with a smirk, Newt glaring intently at him as he pushed the shirt up back onto his shoulder. Before he could shoot anything back, Head Nurse Raven entered the room, calling for attention.

"It's time I told you and explained to you _absolutely_ _everything_," she announced, the room going silent. It was finally time to get more answers.

**A/N: So, tell me what you think! I thank you all again for the wonderful and happy reviews! I'm happy you all seem to like my writing so much! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter**

**A/N: Oh my gosh wow guys! :D I thought that last chapter was complete clunk because I wrote it at like 1 AM. Anyway, you are going to get a lot of answers this chapter! :D Enjoy!**

Every Glader turned towards Olivia, a couple had glares on their faces and yet others looked willing to listen and trust her. Most however, had indifferent expressions on their faces, waiting for all the answers before making their own opinion.

"Before we begin, I would like to inform you all questions will be ignored until I am finished speaking, are we clear?" She gave a look towards Thomas who reluctantly nodded his head, a couple Gladers chuckling. "Good, let's begin. Right now you are in the Healing Ward of the Wicked compound. The city is perhaps ten miles from here. I know what you're thinking. From what you remember Wicked is bad and they have lied to you many times. We are not that Wicked and we will prove that to you as you recover."

"Most of you are still wary of Wicked, in fact, I can tell from your facial expressions most of you still hate it. You hate us for 'forcing' you into the simulation. Well I have news for you… you all volunteered."

A couple people gasped as some narrowed their eyes, Newt bringing his eyebrows together in confusion. Why on earth would they have volunteered?

"You all volunteered for different reasons, some reasons will be similar, but they are different reasons nonetheless. For example, some of you joined because you didn't think you had a choice. The world was dying and you could do nothing about it, so you decided to volunteer for the simulation, thinking that you could at least _try_ to help. Other's volunteered because their siblings volunteered and they did not want to be separated by them… and others volunteered because they had no hope for life… they thought theirs would end for the better of the world if they volunteered."

Newt looked down to inspect his fingers when the last one was mentioned, but nobody noticed.

"Another thing, the video you watched may have said this, but in case it did not I shall inform you. Every last one of you is an orphan. Your parents were either taken by the flare or gave you up at birth. As you recover, we will be working on finding you all homes in which you may continue your childhood."

"You may think you don't need to recover, that you are perfectly fit and ready to go live your lives in the world. You are wrong. You have been lying in bed, not getting up on your own for two years. Your legs are weak as well as your arms. Now, in the simulation you were fit, agile and strong. That of course, was just the simulation. While you are here we will be helping you get the strength back."

Most of the Gladers didn't look too happy about this. They were used to relying on themselves and only getting help from each other when needed. The nurses knew this of course. They knew almost everything about the Gladers for they had taken care of each and every one since the beginning of the Simulation. They were ready to continue taking care of them.

"None of you remember what the world outside is like, in time we will begin to show you and help you remember bits and pieces of the culture. When we took your memories, we also wiped most of the ones about the world. Like songs, movies, TV shows, dances, school, food. We have found from scientific tests that in the time you are here you will begin to remember some of them, not personal memories, just remember about different songs, what your favorite types of foods are and more."

"While you are here recovering from the simulation, you will also have therapy—"

"We don't need therapy," someone in the crowd muttered angrily as others nodded their heads, Head Nurse Raven turning her icy eyes towards them for silence.

"Yes, you _do_ need therapy. You have been through extreme and horrible trauma, even if it was only in the computer simulation, it still happened. Some have you have experienced a friend's death, extreme pain and dying themselves in horrible ways… some of you even had to kill and some of you have experienced going completely insane. You need to talk about them. However, you do not need to talk about them with me for I am not a psychiatrist. Nurse Anna is a psychiatrist and will take separate sessions with each and every one of you."

"Now, if you have any questions please speak up," Nurse Olivia leaned against the wall, letting the group process the information.

"Is Teresa alive?" Thomas asked, Minho's face turning sour at the mention of her name. Nurse Olivia paused, choosing her next words wisely.

"Yes, she's alive. Along with the other group you met. They went by the name Group B," Minho leaned back as he glared at nothing in particular. He didn't care for Teresa, after her betrayal and all.

"Are they still trying to kill us?" Jack, one of the Gladers that had died in the thunderstorm spoke up nervously.

"Oh, no dude we're past that. But we hate Teresa now," Minho informed him, the boy thoroughly confused even though he nodded his head.

"We hate Teresa?" Chuck asked with wide eyes, his mouth forming a small 'o' shape. "_Why_?"

"She… betrayed us," Thomas shrugged his shoulders, looking down.

"Any more questions?" Head Nurse Raven spoke up, glancing around the Gladers.

"What did you mean when you said you would be working on finding us homes?" Newt spoke up, face serious as he stared at Olivia.

"You very well can't stay here forever," she stated with a small frown. "We're going to work on getting homes where adults can watch you and teach you how to become adults. You won't need to worry about that for a while though, you are still in the recovery phase."

"Is Group B here?" Thomas glanced around the room. He hadn't spotted Aris or Teresa. He'd decided a while ago he liked Aris but was still having trouble with Teresa. "And are we telepathic? Also, did you put chips in our mind to control us at any time? You have the cure too right?"

"Slow down," Head Nurse Raven deadpanned, Thomas shutting his mouth as he stared into the cold grey eyes. "To answer your first question, yes, Group B is here but in a different recovery room. If you wish to meet with them at any time please ask. To answer your second question, no. You are not telepathic and never will be. We did not put microchips into your brain and we do have the cure. Everyone in this room is immune."

Thomas glanced towards Newt, a sigh of relief coming from his friend's mouth as he visibly relaxed.

"I will be going to attend to the girls now," Head Nurse Raven stated as she left the room, pausing at the door. "I'm sure you have a lot to catch up with the dead."

And with that, she was gone, someone giving a nervous laugh. Chuck turned around in his bed, tuning towards Newt with a small smile.

"All of us aren't actually named what we are named, so what's your name?" He asked, Newt glancing around at everyone as they waited for him to answer..

"It doesn't matter," Newt shrugged as he leaned back, Thomas holding back a smile.

"Why, is it really bad?" He asked, Newt looking at Thomas as he debated what to say next.

"It's not… _horrible_, but I'm sticking with Newt."

"Just tell us," Gally rolled his eyes as he leaned back. "It can't be that bad."

"Thomas," Newt whispered, Thomas sitting up in his bed and cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah?" He asked, Newt sighing and rolling his eyes.

"No, that's my name, Thomas," Newt gave an irritated reply, Minho biting his cheeks as Chuck stuffed a hand in his mouth, stifled chuckles could be heard.

"No way," Thomas's voice was shaky as he tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, call me Thomas and I'll punch your shucking face in," Newt threatened as Minho lost it, almost falling off his bed.

"Why, do you not like the name Thomas?" Gally asked, Thomas's face going serious as Chuck's body shook. Newt rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his bed, the others laughing.

"Come on guys, give him a break," Alby spoke up, saving his friend. "Let's talk about something else, like did any of you die after me?"

"Speaking of dying," Thomas spoke up, turning towards the teenager. "Why did you sacrifice yourself to the Grievers?"

Their circle was silent for a moment, Alby narrowed his eyes as he chose his next words carefully.

"I have to admit, Newt having the original name Thomas is pretty funny," he quickly changed subjects, a couple of them laughing.

"We're serious Ably," Newt stated, a flash of pain in his eyes. "Why did you leave us?"

"You would have done the same if you knew what was out there," Alby replied, his voice dead serious. "But, if it helps, I didn't really realize what I was doing. In the computer simulation, we were able to be controlled by Wicked. I wasn't thinking straight when I did that. I'm not saying Wicked made me do it, they just influenced me to do it, if that makes sense."

The room was silent for a while, the other Gladers chatting quietly about what happened while some were dead.

"You, have a lot to fill me in on," Alby spoke up. And with that, Thomas took a deep breath and started to explain what happened after Alby's pointless sacrifice.

**A/N: Wowziers! This was a long chapter! Tell me what you thought! I thank everyone deeply again for the amazing reviews and everyone who followed and favorite-d the story! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**A/N: I again thank everyone for the amazing reviews! :D I'm so happy you all like this so much, I wasn't sure if anyone would read it because when I explain it, it sounds like "And then all the characters are alive and happy and get comforted and everything is right in the world!" :P Get what I mean? Anyway, you were all practically BEGGING for another update so here it is. Enjoy! :D**

**To Guest's review: How many seconds did this next update take? 45,896,234,456,079?... and a half? :P **

It probably took a good hour for Thomas, with the help of Minho and Newt, to explain everything. They didn't go into much detail, but eventually the story was told.

"So, what did Newt have to say when we were escaping Wicked? You never told us," Gally spoke up, Newt's eyes widening in slight panic as he turned towards Thomas. He didn't want them to know the truth.

"Uh," Newt stalled, his brain working as quickly as possible to come up with a good lie. "I told him to make sure you guys weren't around when I started to turn into a Crank…"

Thomas nodded his head in agreement, even though he was filled with questions. Why did Newt give him the note? Why not give it to Minho? And why didn't Newt just kill himself?

"Oh," Chuck whispered while nodding his head. He didn't want to admit it, but Chuck was actually glad he had died before he could meet the Cranks. The room fell silent after that, none of the really sure how to continue the conversation. They didn't need to continue the conversation though, because Head Nurse Raven entered the room, walking straight for the group, followed closely by scary men in white coats.

"These are the Doctors who work here," Head Nurse Raven announced to the room, an uncomfortable feeling settling into each and every Gladers stomachs. "They are going to start examining you, to test how strong you are, your mental state, your health, if you need any injections and so on. Who would like to go first?"

Dead silence. A couple Gladers lay on their beds, pretending to be asleep, others just avoided eye contact and in Galley's case, he glared at them threateningly. Head Nurse Raven raised an eyebrow as Thomas found an interesting string on his pants, Chuck started to snore, Newt inspected his fingers, Minho found an interesting spot on the ceiling and Alby stared at the wall unblinking, Gally continued to glare at them, the Doctors avoiding eye contact with him.

"Shouldn't the girls go first?" Someone, Winston, suggested with a small smile. "After all, we are gentlemen are we not? Ladies first!"

A couple Gladers snickered as Head Nurse Raven rolled her eyes.

"For your information, the girls already got their checkups. In fact, they were a lot braver than you lot and got it over with a lot quicker," almost everyone narrowed their eyes as they glared at the head Nurse.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not about to be out-done by a bunch of shucking sissy's," Minho announced as he stood up, hands crossed firmly over his chest. "I'll go first."

"Thank you Ki Hong Lee," Head Nurse Raven smiled, Minho narrowing his eyes.

"Don't call me that," he stated as Nurse Anna came in with a black wheel chair. "And what's that for?"

"We still don't know how weak your legs are and if you might randomly pass out from walking too much," A doctor explained as Nurse Anna brought up the wheel chair. "Please, take a seat."

Minho was not happy. With a frown he slumped into the seat, glaring at Newt who was obviously smiling, though his head was turned towards the ground so no one except Minho really noticed.

"There are five other doctors," Head Nurse Raven announced as more wheel chairs were brought in, Minho getting wheeled out by Nurse Anna, a doctor following closely behind. "Who's next?"

Slowly, but bravely, Chuck rose out of his bed and sat in the wheel chair. It was at that moment that every single boy in that room started to respect the brave child. Thomas gave him a thumbs up as he started to get wheeled out and Newt gave him the nod of respect. As Chuck left the room, Thomas took a deep breath and got up, his head spinning from standing too quickly.

"This chair Dylan," a nurse rolled the chair towards him, Thomas sitting down. The nurse had long, shiny black hair with pale skin. As Thomas got rolled out, he glanced behind him and saw Newt getting into the next chair.

***Break line!***

They had rolled him into a white room, taken his comfortable white shirt and sat him on the table. Then they left. Thomas had no idea where they went and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He sat in the room, with nothing on but some grey shorts, for perhaps twenty minutes before he decided something. This absolutely had to be a test for his strength or stability of mind. With a sigh and eye roll he got off the bench, opened the door and glanced down the hallway. In the door next to him, Minho's head could be seen.

"Hey dude," Minho greeted nonchalantly with a nod of the head. "Got any idea what we're supposed to do?"

"Not a clue…" Thomas frowned as he slowly stepped into the hall, hugging himself to try and keep warm. "Why the shuck do they keep it so cold?"

"Maybe they're making us into popsicles," Chuck suggested, his head poking out from the door to the left. "I feel like a popsicle."

"Th-this is c-clunk," a shaky voice whispered from the right, all three heads turning to look at Newt. His teeth were chattering as he tried to keep warm, holding himself in a hug as he shook uncontrollably. Thomas also took note that his entire body was soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" Thomas asked with a raised eyebrow. He could have sworn Newt's lips were blue.

"Th-there is a v-vile creature in there!" Newt pointed into the room as he backed away, hitting the hallway wall, opposite of the door. "It-it shoots w-water that's m-most likely p-poisoned!"

Minho quickly ducked back into his room and then emerged moments later, a small smirk on his face.

"Does it happen to be called a _sink?_" Chuck and Thomas snickered as Newt narrowed his eyes, trying to look intimidating, though it wasn't working. He reminded Thomas of a Chihuahua.

"It-it is v-vile," Newt hissed, a small pool of water forming around his feet from his dripping body. "A-and wet."

The three boys glanced at each other before making a decision. They would go see what this vile creature was. Minho was the first to enter Newts room. The entire wall was dripping, a huge puddle of freezing cold water had gathered in the middle of the room. Newt's head could be seen, peeking in from the doorway as he shivered.

"How did this even happen?" Thomas asked as he walked in, jumping over the puddle.

"T-turn the s-sink on," Newt stated, then as an afterthought. "D-don't stand in f-front of it."

Slowly, Minho reached over and turned it on, water instantly shooting from the sink and spraying the wall. They stood there, watching the water spray against the wall and splash onto the floor.

"What are you doing?!" The four boys turned with surprise to find Nurse Anna along with one of the doctors standing in the doorway. Both of their mouths were hanging open. Quickly, Minho turned off the water. An awkward silence soon followed, the only sound was that of Newts teeth chattering. Finally, the Doctor slowly held up his clipboard, clicked open his pen and started writing.

"I'm not a plumber," Minho stated as he leaned against the counter. "But I'm pretty you're your sink is broken."

"Go back to your rooms please," Nurse Anna face palmed. Chuck glanced down at the floor and slowly walked back to his own room, followed by Minho and then Thomas. It was then, as he was leaving Newts room, Thomas noticed something. Newt wasn't showing the inside of his arm. He always had them facing towards his body so the white lines Thomas had seen were hidden. This only left more questions for him.

"So…" Head Nurse Raven stated as Thomas entered his room. "Would you care to explain to me what that was about?"

"I'm not really sure…" Thomas stated as he went over and sat back onto the large examining table. With a frown, Thomas narrowed his eyes. "Was that a test?"

"No," Head Nurse Raven stated with a sigh as she got up. "There was an… issue in the girls Recovery Room. We have it under control now but we needed all the nurses. The Doctor will be in here any moment now."

As if on cue, the large brown door shot open, causing Thomas's heart to jump. It was time for his examination.

**A/N: Allllrighty guys! :D Since you are all lovely reviewers I will be taking requests as long as they follow the basics of this story! So like, if you want a scene where Newt and Thomas have a heart to heart discussion I shall plan it in a future chapter! Or maybe, you wish to have Teresa or Brenda catch all the Gladers at an embarrassing moment? Or maybe you just want one of them to get a nice long hug. Please leave your suggestions in the reviews! (Note: I will choose which ones and stuff. I will not choose any with kissing or where a Glader is crushing on another Glader. ) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: Wow you guys! :D I am so happy you like it. On a side note, I realize the entire 'sink' thing didn't make sense. I totally forgot to add the part where Thomas and everyone thought it was a test and stuff but it turned out just to be a broken sink. -_- sorry. **

**Nearly everyone asked for Newt and Thomas heart to heart XD And because I love to stir emotion in my reads I'm not going to tell you when I do that… or even IF I do that :D Just kidding, I'm totally going to do it. But not super quickly because I want it to be good and be amazing and stuff. **

**To the person who suggested more Teresa and Brenda… here you go! :D**

**Enjoy!**

Thomas was sure that the situation he was in right now, would be the definition of awkward. The Doctor had done all the normal doctor things. Like, check his ears, eyes, mouth, nose and so on. But now, he was testing his arms.

"Just push against my hands with your own hands," The Doctor instructed, holding out his very cold hands. Thomas hesitated, glancing at Nurse Anna who motioned him to do what the Doctor stated. With a small frown, Thomas did as the doctor said. He was rather proud with himself as he pushed the Doctor off balance.

"Good, good," The Doctor stated. Thomas had never asked his name. "We're almost done. We just need to do the vaccines now!"

"Vaccine?" Thomas asked as he shifted into a more comfortable position on the examination table. "Why would I need any vaccines?"

"The last time you had a safety vaccine was…" Nurse Anna flipped through her clipboard, eyes scanning the Doctor Notes. "When you were three. We need to do a chickenpox, Flue, Tetanus, Measles, Mumps, Rubella and a blood test, all of them to keep you nice and healthy!"

It was at that moment another nurse brought in a tray, seven different syringes on it. It was also at that moment that Thomas decided he really didn't like the Doctors.

***Break line!***

He was finally back in the clothes he woke up in. The nice comfortable grey shirt and long grey sweatpants. The Doctor had deemed his strength stability strong enough so he didn't have to use a wheelchair anymore when he walked places, though he still needed to stay in bed. Newt and Chuck weren't so lucky.

"This is complete and utter clunk," Newt sourly stated for the third time that minute as he was rolled towards the Recovery Room, Chuck in the wheel chair next to his with Minho and Thomas on either sides.

"We get it," the nurse rolled her eyes as the group turned the corner. "Oh! Betsy, how is it going in the girls section?"

Nurse Betsy, who had been walking away from them down the hall turned around, Teresa in the wheel chair she had been rolling. Thomas's eyes widened as Teresa glanced at him almost nervously.

"Oh, Victoria," Nurse Betsy smiled as she rolled Teresa right up to them. "It's fine, though a couple of the girls think it's completely unfair that they were put in wheel chairs. I had to explain to them that when you die in the simulation, you are most likely going to be in a wheel chair for a while."

"Hey Thomas," Teresa waved a hand, Minho glaring at her.

"Hi," Thomas stated quietly, Chuck awkwardly glancing between the two, giving a small wave towards Teresa as he glanced nervously at Minho.

"How are you doing?" Teresa asked as the two nurses continued to chat.

"Fine… what about you?" Minho rolled his eyes with a rude scoff as he crossed his arms. He still didn't like Teresa, even though everything she did didn't actually happen.

"Could be better… being in a wheelchair sucks," Teresa managed a small smile as Newt nodded his head in agreement. They fell silent after that, letting the nurses chat as they gave each other awkward glances.

"Well, I have to get these tiny tots back into bed," Nurse Victoria smiled.

"Tiny tots?" Teresa mouthed with a confused look, Minho simply glaring at the nurse as Newt face palmed.

"Yeah, I should get Kaya back to her Recovery room too," Nurse Betty patted Teresa on the head, Chuck smiling quietly.

"Your real names Kaya?" Minho asked with a small laugh. Teresa frowned as she nodded her head.

"It could be worse. What are your real names?" She asked.

"I'm Blake, Thomas and I are brothers," Chuck stated excitedly as he bounced in his wheelchair, the two nurses staying where they were to let the group catch up and talk. "Though, everyone has decided to go by their Simulation names so I'm staying Chuck."

"Wow," Teresa's eyes widened as she smiled a small smile.

"My name was Dylan," Thomas shrugged his shoulders as he glanced at Minho and Newt. Minho was still glaring heatedly at Teresa and Newt had sunk down in his chair slightly, fiddling with his fingers.

"What about you Minho?" Teresa asked as she leaned back in the chair.

"His was Ki Hong Lee," Chuck answered. It was at that moment an amused smile came over his face. "You'll never guess what Newt's real name was!"

"I swear I will kill you," Newt stated, never looking up from the floor, Chucks eyes widening as he quickly looked away. Minho smirked, though did not give his name. Thomas suddenly started staring at Teresa, utter concentration written across his face. Teresa cocked her head to the side, before rolling her eyes.

"We don't have telepathy in the real world Thomas."

"You!" Newt accused, spinning towards Thomas with anger clear in his eyes.

"What's so wrong with your name? Is it worse than Minho's?" Teresa asked as Minho started to glare at her again.

"_Only 'cause it's my name_," Thomas muttered, Teresa's mouth opening into a smile.

"Your name is Thomas?" She asked as she held back a couple of chuckles. Newt opened his mouth to retort when the nurses interrupted.

"Well, that's enough social interaction for today!" Nurse Betsy smiled, trying to stop an argument from breaking out. Before either of the Nurses could roll anyone away, Newt reached behind him, grabbed a pen from Nurse Victoria and chucked it at Thomas, hitting him square in the head.

"OW!" Thomas cried out, his hand shooting to his forehead as Minho cracked up.

"Hey, that's my brother!" Chuck frowned and Newt smirked and leaned back in the wheelchair proudly. Thomas turned towards Newt with a frown as he picked up the pen and was prepared to throw it back.

"Hey! You wouldn't hit a guy in a wheelchair would you?" Minho asked as he laughed, Teresa face palming.

"You're even weirder outside of the simulation," she muttered as Nurse Victoria snatched the pen back.

"Well, we have to go bye!" The nurse quickly raced Newt down the hall, the nurse who was pushing Chuck quickly following. Not wanting to get lost, Thomas and Minho quickly followed, waving goodbye to Teresa as her nurse rushed her away.

"That was very wrong of you," Victoria started as she smacked the back of Newts head. "Never throw a pen at Thomas again, do you understand."

"Yeah," Newt muttered as they were rolled into the recovery room. As they got everyone back on their beds and rolled the next group of unlucky patients outside the room Thomas pondered over what had happened and he realized something… he wasn't that mad at Teresa anymore.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know not a lot for the plot has happened yet, but it will start coming together soon, I promises! :D Anyway, Brenda couldn't really fit into this chapter but she'll be in the next chapter! :) Also, I don't really ship Thomas and Teresa or Thomas and Brenda. I'm good with either, you guys will vote on which one you want! So far we have**

**0: ThomasXTeresa**

**0: ThomasXBrenda**

**0: I'm good with either**

**0: No romance with anyone! **

**:D Vote which one you want!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N: I'm not going to have any pairings right at this moment, but later on in the story I might, depending on the votes. :) I love all of you guys who read and review! :D I have two reasons why I update, 1 for you guys who review and 2 because I love writing this fanfic. This is the most I've like, ever updated a fanfic before, like ever. :P I have a bad reputation for not updating. Anyway, here we go!**

"This is boring," Minho stated for the fiftieth time that hour as the group lay in their beds. Gally and Alby were currently in their Check Up so it was just Minho, Newt, Thomas and Chuck. If Minho and Chuck hadn't been there, Thomas would have jumped at the chance to talk to Newt, but sadly it seemed they would never have a minute alone to talk about what happened. Thomas was suspicious that Newt was thankful for that. It seemed to Thomas that he had a lot of problems evolving around his friends. Newt wasn't going to open up easily and Teresa had seemed… different than in the simulation. Maybe it was just Thomas, or maybe she was actually different… only one way to find out.

"Hey guys…" Thomas spoke up, all three boys turning to look at him. Newt was laying on his stomach, propped up by his arms and his overly large shirt hanging off his shoulder once again, his fingers barely visible. Minho was on his back, arms spread out and hanging off the bed with his feet propped up on the pillow. Chuck was simply sitting there, head resting on his hands.

"What's up?" Chuck asked with a small smile.

"The sky," Minho stated.

"Did Teresa seem less… what's the word?" Thomas frowned as he thought.

"Less Beautiful? Less Lovable? Less Likable?" Minho suggested as Newt also frowned.

"Less hateful," Thomas finished as Newt nodded his head in agreement. "She seemed to be nicer to me."

"Yeah, she was… different," Newt whispered as Minho rolled his eyes with a small groan. "Maybe she deserves another chance."

"Are you shucking kidding me?" Minho exclaimed, quickly sitting up, drawing the attention of the nurses in the room. "She doesn't deserve another chance! She betrayed us!"

"No, she betrayed Thomas," Newt stated as he also sat up, giving an annoyed sigh as he once again put the sleeve back over his shoulder. "If anyone has a bloody reason to hate her, it's him."

"She threatened to kill us," Minho deadpanned as Chuck frowned. He rather liked Teresa. She was nice.

"You threaten to kill people all the time!" Newt pointed out, Minho putting on a small glare.

"I don't actually mean it," Minho defended himself as a couple Gladers watched in amusement.

"And they didn't actually mean it either," Thomas stated, Minho whirling around to glare at him, his finger pointing at Thomas's face threateningly.

"Stop talking shuck face," Minho growled, Thomas raising an eyebrow.

"He doesn't like it when you point out his obviously flawed logic," Newt explained, Chuck and a couple other Gladers stifling laughter.

"I do not have flawed logic!" Minho snapped as he spun around to glare at Newt, his finger pointing threateningly at his face.

"Stop talking shuck face," Minho growled the same threat as Newt raised an eyebrow. More Gladers laughed.

"Alright, alright, settle down," Nurse Anna walked up, slowly putting Minho's finger down.

"Nurse Anna," Head Nurse Raven marched into the room, the Gladers falling silent.

"Yes Head Nurse Raven?" The young girl turned to look at Olivia with slightly wider eyes.

"Are you ready to begin your therapy sessions?" A couple boys groaned as Newt ducked his head and started to study his fingers.

"Yes ma'am, who would you like to go first?" The nurse pushed some hair out of her face.

"Alphabetical order, none simulation names," Head Nurse Raven glanced around at the boys, all of them glancing around each other to try and figure out who would go first.

"Well, it's not me," Minho replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It would be easier just to do it in alphabetical order from our simulation names, since that's what we're going by," a Glader stated, Thomas didn't see which one. Head Nurse Raven sighed as she glanced between the teens.

"Very well, Adam follow Nurse Anna," slowly, the boy stood up with a frown. Thomas didn't really recognize him, though he remembered he was taken by a Griever the same day Gally was.

"Come along, sit down right here," Nurse Anna patted the wheelchair as Adam grumpily sat in it. None of the Gladers cared for the chairs. Once he was sitting down Nurse Anna wheeled him out.

"Poor Adam," Chuck whispered as everyone went back to their conversations.

"Yeah," Newt quietly agreed, the group once again falling silent. Around an hour later he was wheeled back, taking another Glader and rolling them back out. This went on for a couple hours until finally it was Chucks turn.

**A/N: So, what's going to happen is I'm going to do each session with each of the main characters (Newt, Chuck, Thomas and Minho :P) for the next chapters. I'm guessing all of you are going to be looking forward to Newts chapter :3 Anyway, tell me what you thought! (Sorry for the short chapter! But I don't want to have Chuck's therapy session in the same chapter as this one.) **

**Here is where the votes are so far!**

**3: ThomasXTeresa**

**2: ThomasXBrenda**

**3: I'm good with either**

**3: No romance with anyone! **

**…****So, I'm not really sure how to proceed from here… I've decided with some help from my sister I shall decide which one I want. So until final notice I'm going with the No Romance with anyone! :D Thanks for voting! **

**If you wish to request something, like one of the Gladers remembering a song and just randomly starting to sing it, the other Gladers then sing along and the entire room is thrust into a musical of awesomeness until Head Nurse Raven walks in. :P Are you guys interested in reading things like that? Suggest your own idea's and if I like em' I'll do em'! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Also, since I don't know Chuck that well, this chapter will probably be short. Sorry. **

Nurse Anna motioned for Chuck to sit down in a very big, comfortable brown chair. It was soft, with two plush armrests and was so large it seemed as if it could swallow you whole. Chuck took no time in sitting in it. He smiled as he sunk into the chair, a feeling of safety seemed to wrap around him.

"Let's start at the beginning then," Nurse Anna stated with a small smile as she clicked open a pen and began writing something down. "Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"Why are you always addressed as 'Nurse Anna'?" Chuck asked as he cocked his head to the side, a smile tugging at Nurse Anna's lips.

"It's a sign of respect. However, if you are a friend of mine you do not have to address me as Nurse Anna, you may just call me Anna."

"Are we friends?"

"I would like to think so," Anna replied. "Now, I would like to let you know that nothing you say will leave this room."

Chuck nodded his head, a small frown forming on his face.

"How do you feel about the simulation?" Anna asked, concern written in her eyes.

"I'm not angry about it," Chuck stated with a frown. "Yet, I'm not alright with it either… it's all a little confusing."

"How is it confusing?" Anna asked, the sound of her pen writing across the paper filled the small, comfortable room.

"Well, for one thing I'm upset that we went through all that, but I'm also happy it wasn't real," Chuck explained, Anna nodding her head in understanding.

***Break line!***

Thomas knew he had to talk to Newt. The problem was, he didn't know how to get him alone. It was only the first day, but Thomas had a feeling that if he didn't have a chat with him soon, disaster would follow. Since Chuck had been taken for a session, Thomas had noticed Newt wasn't talking as much. He was just sitting there, on his bed with his eyebrows drawn together as he thought, a frown on his face. Who knew what he was thinking about, but judging on the way he avoided Thomas's eye contact he could take a couple guesses. He couldn't wait any longer. This was something he had to do.

"Hey Newt," Thomas spoke up, drawing the attention of Minho, Alby and Gally. Slowly, Newt looked up from the bed.

"Yeah Tommy?" Newt asked quietly, worry flashing in his eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Thomas asked, nodding towards the empty corner in the room with his head.

"Sure," Newt stated, his stomach twisting as he slowly stepped out, his feet touching the cold floor. The moment his bum left the bed a loud, unearthly sound, much resubliming that of a machine gun filled the room, some Gladers jumped up in fighting stances, others dove for cover and some quickly covered their ears, searching for the unholy noise. A quite large and angry looking nurse marched towards Newt, rapidly clapping her hands in his face. With a short yelp he fell back into bed, eyes wide with a touch of fear.

"You will _not_ leave this bed! do you understand me young man?" The Nurse growled, her eyes digging into Newts soul, her angry round red face just inches from his own.

"Yes Ma'am," Newt whispered, the nurse marching away. The room was dead silent.

"That was messed up," Thomas finally stated with a frown, almost every Glader nodding their heads in agreement.

"Was that woman _clapping_?" Alby asked in disbelief, everyone giving a short glance towards the nurse who was sitting on the edge of the room, watching them with cold eyes.

"No, she was sneezing," Minho deadpanned. "Of course she was clapping!"

"How can she even clap that fast?" Gally wondered quietly.

"Maybe she's a superhero," Thomas stated, everyone turning to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"This is why we still call you Greenie," Minho stated, Newt chuckling quietly as Gally smirked.

Thomas rolled his eyes and turned away, everyone else going back to their own thoughts. Thomas let a frown form on his face once again as he thought. He still had to talk to Newt. It seemed to be getting more and more difficult to do so though… Maybe he should just wait. But no, Thomas knew he had to talk to him. With a frown he turned towards the nurses. Maybe he could ask them to give them a moment to talk… Thomas doubted they would let him leave the bed. With a small sigh he lay down, trying to think of a way to talk with his friend.

***Break line!* **

Chuck didn't know why, but he was crying. He didn't want to cry but here he was, sniffling as he hugged his knees. Nurse Anna walked across the room, a small comforting look in her eyes as she hugged him.

"Chuck, I'm going to tell you right now that it's alright to cry. You've been through a lot and the least you should be able to do is let yourself cry," Anna whispered, Chuck nodding his head as he sniffed. Dying, even in a simulation was hard. He didn't even think his sacrifice was worthy of crying over. There was just something about Nurse Anna that made you want to open up and tell her everything… It was nice. After a couple minutes, Chuck had calmed down.

"Are you ready to go back?" Anna asked quietly, slowly Chuck nodding his head. The boy hadn't realized it, but he had needed to cry. He felt so much better too. It was at that moment Chuck realized something… Wicked really was good.

**A/N: So, tell me what you think! Remember the crazy clapping nurse because she plays an important part! :P Next on the Therapy session list is Thomas! Also, i'm not going to do any Romance with Thomas for right now. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: I want to give a super hug big hug and thanks to Norami for having such a super cute and amazing review! Seriously guys, go check out the review she left. She's awesome. I also will thank everyone else who did a review because they always make me happy! :P I have an imaginary competition going on to be the story with the most reviews and I'm very proud to say I'm 7****th**** on the list! :D I just have to beat 238 Reviews and I'll be at the tippy top! :D So, a big thanks to everyone for reviewing! Please enjoy this next chapter. **

Thomas was still thinking on what to do with Newt when Chuck came back in. Like most of the other Gladers, his eyes were slightly red and puffy. Nurse Anna called the next Glader and left the room, Chuck sitting on the bed with a small sigh.

"So how did it go?" Thomas asked quietly, cocking his head to the side. Chuck gave a small smile while looking towards the floor.

"It was really good," he whispered. "You really can trust her, which is nice."

"Ah," Thomas nodded his head, the two falling silent for a couple minutes.

"Whoa!" Minho suddenly shouted, nearly falling off his bed. Everyone turned to look at him, some raising eyebrows and others just looking confused. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!"

"What's wrong with you?" Newt asked as he quirked an eyebrow, Minho holding his head with wide eyes.

"Something's happening man!" Minho urgently stated, a couple Nurses standing up and edging closer. "There's like, this thing happening!"

"What's happening?" Chuck asked.

"I think I'm remembering something!" Minho stated, eyes wide. "Yeah, I'm remembering something about the world!"

"Well bloody spit it out already!"

"It's… it's this thing called pizza," Minho whispered, a small smile coming over his face. "Oh man, I really want some pizza."

"What the shuck is pizza?" Alby questioned.

"It's this bread with melted cheesy goodness," Minho sighed happily and flopped on his bed. "I really want pizza."

"You didn't know about Pizza?" Thomas asked as he cocked his head to the side. Minho's mouth fell open, an offended look coming over his friends face.

"You knew about pizza and you didn't tell me?" Minho asked, shock and betrayal written across his face.

"I thought you knew!" Thomas defended himself, Newt chuckling quietly.

"What's your problem Slinthead?" Minho asked with a frown as he turned towards Newt.

"You didn't know about _pizza_," Newt laughed quietly, Alby let an amused smirk come across his face as Minho glared at the skinny boy. With a frown, he leaned forward and sharply clapped in Newts face, like the angry Nurse had about an hour before.

"Did… you just _clap_ at me?" Newt asked with a raised eyebrow, Minho sitting smugly on top of his bed.

"Yes, whatcha going to do about it?" Newt glared at Minho before leaning forward and clapping at him. Minho then clapped back. Then Newt. Then Minho again. It was now a clapping war. The room was filled with loud and angry claps, Alby now face-palming.

"Why are they clapping at each other?" Chuck whispered to Thomas.

"Oh, Newt got out of bed so a nurse clapped at him to get him back in bed," Thomas explained… explained might not really be the right word though, because Chuck was still confused.

"What an earth are you two doing?" The clapping stopped as the angry nurse who had been clapping at Newt stomped up to them; both boys had wide eyes, their hands still in mid clap.

"Um…" Newt bit his lip as he glanced at Minho, unsure of how to proceed.

"We were clapping," Minho replied matter of factly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why?" The Nurse asked as she put her hands on her hips, raising an unamused eyebrow. Minho paused at this, giving a glance to Newt who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"They have brain damage," Gally spoke up, both boys turning to glare at him. "The simulation can do that to you."

"Right… Well, if they ever start going crazy just call me. I'm Nurse Bertha," and with that the giant Nurse Bertha walked away.

"We have _'brain damage'_?" Minho hissed at Gally who was smirking. "That's the best you could shucking do?"

"Come on, it was funny," Gally replied as he lay back, propping his head up with his arms. Newt glared angrily at Gally before he clapped at him.

"Oh, shuck it," Gally rolled his eyes, Thomas chuckling quietly.

"Thomas," Nurse Anna entered the room, rolling the Glader who had just taken a session with her back to his bed. "It's your turn."

Thomas frowned as he sat up and walked with the nurse out of the Recovery room.

***Break line!***

"I wanted to let you know that what you say will never leave this room," Nurse Anna stated as she clicked her pen open, Thomas easing himself into the big comfortable chair. "I swear on my life that I won't tell anyone else what you say."

Thomas nodded his head quietly, glancing around the room quickly. It was a relatively safe room. There weren't any windows, the door could was thick and sound proof, plus there was a rather lovely plant in the corner.

"How do you feel about Wicked?" Anna asked, Thomas frowning at the mention of the organization.

"I still have hatred towards it," Thomas crossed his arms and leaned back. "But, it's towards the Wicked in the simulation… I can't see you as Wicked."

"Right," Anna nodded her head as she wrote something down. "Do you hate Wicked outside of the simulation."

"Not yet."

Nurse Anna frowned quietly as she crossed her legs. "You don't trust us."

"No, I really don't. You haven't given me, or anyone else even the tiniest bit of a reason to trust you," Thomas narrowed his eyes. "You just… don't put children into a simulation like that!"

"You all volunteered—" Anna started to say before Thomas glared at her.

"That doesn't make it right!"

"I didn't say it was right," Nurse Anna leaned forward. "None of the Nurses think it's right to send _children_ into a simulation with-with Grievers and Cranks and death and pain. But we couldn't do a shucking thing about it."

Thomas quirked an eyebrow as Nurse Anna used Glader Slang, though didn't comment on it.

"You volunteered because you didn't believe there was a world worse than the one you lived in and you wanted to do something about it," Nurse Anna sighed as she rubbed her forehead and leaned back in the chair. "Wicked is good… but not all of it is. It's not perfect and nothing is. We tried to stop you all from going into the simulation, but none of you would have it. We tried to go the big man who's in charge of everything but he wouldn't listen. Head Nurse Raven almost got herself killed to try and stop you from going in there."

"She almost died?" Thomas was doubtful. Sure, Head Nurse Raven was a very strong woman, but would she really get herself killed to try and stop them from entering the simulation?

"Yes…" Thomas didn't know if Nurse Anna was lying or not, but his gut told him her words held the truth.

"What happened to the Gladers who died in the simulation?" Thomas suddenly asked. "Were they taken out of it? Were they put back in? What happened?"

"They were asleep," Anna answered. "When they died, they were put into a deep and dreamless sleep. No harm came to them physically, except for the fact that, when their minds were asleep, their body grew weaker. The more trauma you experience the weaker your body outside the simulation will get."

Thomas frowned as he thought.

"I… shot Newt in the head," he whispered, glancing at Nurse Anna to see her reaction. Her face had a small frown on it. "Did I cause some of the trauma?"

"I'm afraid so," the nurse wrote something else down on the notepad. "Newt received the most trauma out of all the Gladers… would you like to set up a time to speak with him alone? I have a feeling you two have a lot to chat about."

"Yes!" Thomas calmed himself down. "Yes, uh, that would be good."

And suddenly… Thomas didn't really hate Wicked anymore. Yes, he still didn't trust them, but he didn't have a strong passion to escape them anymore, and that's what counted.

**A/N: How did I do? I don't feel I did a completely awesome job on this chapter, but then again I don't do Thomas that well. Next up on the Therapy list is *Drum Roll Please* Minho! (The Chapter after the next chapter is Newt's Therapy session!)**

**I would like to thank Norami once again for the awesome review, and the stuff you specifically requested will appear shortly! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**A/N: OH MY GOSH I FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE GLADER (I am calling fans of The Maze Runner 'Gladers' :P It seems right, anyway—) I TOTALLY FORGOT that the characters ate pizza in the end of the first book so of ****_course_**** Minho knows what pizza is! Gosh, my memory is complete clunk sometimes and I'm really sorry about it DX Anyway, here is Minho's therapy session. **

**Warning: So, I promised Snark and ended up with feels… I am not even sorry. **

Minho rolled his eyes with a frown on his face as Thomas was led back into the room. Only a couple more people and it would be his turn. Zart was so lucky. He was going to be last. Minho didn't understand why they 'needed' therapy sessions. He was perfectly sane and most certainly did not need to spill his heart out to some stranger.

"How'd it go?" Chuck asked with a small smile as Thomas sat back down, the teen looking at Newt with a frown.

"It was fine," Thomas replied with a small wave of the hand, still staring at Newt who was avoiding eye contact… Minho decided something was up.

"Hey shuck-face's," Minho spoke up, both Thomas and Newt looking up at him. "Why is Newt acting like your eye sight is the plague?"

Newt bit his lip and looked back down, an annoyed sigh coming from his mouth as he once again moved the large shirt over his shoulder. Minho narrowed his eyes as Thomas also looked away. They were hiding something.

"Something happened in the simulation with you two, didn't it," Minho stated, his voice dead serious. Before they had a chance to reply Nurse Anna walked back into the room.

"Minho, if you would follow me," she stated, nodding her head towards the door.

"_We're_ not done talking about this!" Minho snapped at Nurse Anna. She retaliated with a glare harder than Minho thought possible.

"We're not done talking about this," Minho warned Thomas and Newt as he stood up and walked towards the nurse. Chuck glanced between the three, worry clear on his face as Minho exited the room.

***Break line!***

"Before we start Minho, nothing you say will leave this room," Minho rolled his eyes as he sat on the quite comfortable armrest of the chair, propping his feet upon the table.

"So, you're saying that you can bring people in here and tell them everything I say," Nurse Anna's eyes widened slightly as she quickly shook her head.

"No! No, that's not what I mean at all!" She assured as she sat up more, clicking her pen open. "What I'm saying is I promise not to tell anyone anything about what you say in this room."

"You expect me to trust you because you 'promise' you won't tell anyone?" Minho rolled his eyes and leaned backed casually. Anna sighed quietly as she wrote something down on her paper.

"What are you writing?" Minho asked as he sat up a little, trying to keep his 'too cool for therapy' act up.

"Notes," Anna replied as she stopped writing. "Notes for the future sessions so I know where we left off. I just wrote down that you like to give people absolute clunk."

"You just used Glader slang," Minho pointed out while crossing his arms. "How do you know it?"

"You weren't the only group that went into the simulation."

Minho's act dropped for a moment, mouth parting slightly.

"You were in the Maze?" He asked, scooting down into the big comfortable chair.

"There were multiple simulations. I wasn't part of your simulation. The one I was in was similar to yours only it was all adults… When we tried to escape the Glade, most of us didn't make it," Anna's eyes grew wider, horror filling them. "And when the others left out into the scotch… More Grievers came, but cranks were with them. They'd broken in and just… devoured us. One of us would be taken once a day. I was the last one to go."

"Oh…" Minho looked at the ground, a frown coming over his face. They fell silent for a moment, both of them lost deep in thought. Minho looked back up at Anna. "When did you go into the simulation?"

"About ten years ago. I may not look it, but I'm thirty. Recovery took about a year for me, though I healed quickly. Then I started to work for Wicked as a Nurse," Anna smiled kindly at Minho. The teen didn't look at her with mistrust anymore, but looked at her with emotion in his eyes. He didn't fully trust anyone at Wicked yet, but he could connect with Anna.

"So did you hate Wicked when you first got out of the simulation?" Minho questioned.

"Shuck yeah," Anna chuckled a bit. "In fact, I started a rebellion. Not a large one, but me along with Nurse Bertha, Nurse Victoria and Head Nurse Raven decided we didn't want to laze around all day anymore, so we hijacked the wheelchairs and took them for a spin around the gardens. We completely destroyed the place."

"With wheelchairs?" Minho held back a smile as Nurse Anna nodded her head, laughing at the memory.

"We got into so much trouble!" Nurse Anna bit her lip as she tried to keep from laughing some more. "Now, um, we do need to do actual therapy so, what do you know about Newts death?"

Minho's mouth shot open, eyes wide.

"Newt died!?" He nearly shouted, leaning forward in the chair. "What the shuck?!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I'm reading the wrong notes," Nurse Anna quickly flipped through her notes. "Okay, um. How do you feel about Alby's sacrifice?"

"Newt died?!" Minho repeated in the same voice. "Are you _shucking_ kidding me?"

"I-I'm so sorry, I was meant to break it to you slower than this," Nurse Anna's face paled as Minho's mouth gaped open, his hands motioning uselessly in front of him.

"When?" Minho demanded as he stood up, towering over the Nurse.

"Just before you got to paradise," Anna whispered, slightly worried for Minho's health and her safety. "Maybe you need to sit down—"

"Why the shuck didn't anyone tell me!?" Minho started to pace, panic welling inside of him. "My friend, my best friend and no one—"

Minho collapsed back into the chair, hands holding his head. Nurse Anna slowly got up and sat by him, tentatively putting a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away, taking deep breathes to try and calm himself.

"It's not real," Nurse Anna whispered, putting her hand back on his shoulder. "Your friend is right inside this very hospital, on the same floor resting in bed and getting better. He is alive."

"But I-I wasn't there for him," Minho murmured, his voice cracking with emotion. They sat in silence for a little bit longer.

"But you are now."

**A/N: DEH FEEELS! Anyway, the next chapter is the moment you've ALL been waiting for! *Drum roll* NEWT THERAPY SESSION! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A/N: Alrighty folks… here it is. Newt's therapy session… Let's do this. **

**WARNING: Mention of Self harm/suicide and lots and lots of tears. **

**SECOND WARNING: We start off with feels :P**

_"__Please Tommy… please." _

**BANG!**

These four words seemed to repeat themselves inside of Newts mind, a loud gunshot always following afterwards. On the outside, Newt looked calm, maybe even a little bit sleepy. But something was wrong. He wasn't joining in on conversations like before and if someone asked him a question he answered with a simple Yes or No. Newt was not calm on the inside. Panic welled up inside of him, along with questions.

Who knew about his death? Did anyone see his scars on his arms? Was he acting normal? Why did he feel this huge pressure inside his head? How close was Minho to finding out? Why did Thomas keep looking at him like that? Maybe he should lie down and pretend to be asleep so they would stop talking to him…

"Hey Minho!" Chuck waved, Newt glancing up to see his friend walking into the room, his face hard as he stared right at Newt. Dread settled into his stomach… Minho knew. "How'd it go?"

Minho didn't reply. He simply walked past Chuck, up to Newt and engulfed him into a giant hug. Gally raised an eyebrow as Nurse Anna gave a quiet 'aw'. Newt glanced around the room, eyes wide and mouth parted.

"What the shuck did you two talk about?" Newt asked, Minho simply squeezing him tighter.

"I don't know details," Minho whispered, Newt straining his ears just to hear. "I know you died and I know I wasn't there for you. But right now, right here, I am."

A lump formed in Newt's throat as Minho pulled away, giving a pat to his shoulder.

"You shuck faces didn't see that!" Minho announced as he walked back over to his bed, Newt rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down, a small blush covering his cheeks.

"How often are we not going to see something?" Gally asked with a smirk, remembering the first hug between Minho and Newt. Minho had said the same thing.

"_Oh_," Minho rolled his eyes, turning towards Gally and clapping his hands, an offended look coming over Gally's face.

"Newt," Nurse Anna smiled as she approached, rolling a wheelchair in front of her. "It's time for your session, please get into the chair."

Newt got out of the bed, his legs visibly wobbling as he stood up. His eyes widened as he felt the last bit of strength start to leave his legs and quickly sat back down. Thomas gave a questioning look towards Newt as he was rolled away. He lowered his gaze as he went by Thomas, fiddling with his thumbs.

***Break line!***

"I am now promising you, that whatever happens in this room I won't tell a soul," Anna stated as she clicked her pen open. Newt crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes and sitting up straighter. Nurse Anna bit her lip and gave a worried glance towards Newt when he didn't reply. All the previous Gladers had told her something after she said that, maybe it was a snarky retort or even a thank you… But Newt was just sitting there with an emotionless expression over his face.

"Newt, you have to talk sometime," Nurse Anna whispered, Newt rolling his eyes with a small scoff. "How do you feel about Wicked?"

"Go die in a bloody Griever Hole."

"_Okay_," Nurse Anna wrote something down, a small frown on her face. "Like Head Nurse Raven explained before, the Wicked in the simulation isn't the same as the Wicked—"

"Shut up," Newt growled angrily, Nurse Anna nearly dropping her pen at the sudden aggression. "I don't shucking care that there are two different Wicked's, that none of that really happened, or even that I died. I just don't shucking care anymore."

"That's not true—"

"_It is_, so shut up," Newt turned his head away, a large frown over his face.

"No, that _isn't_ true. You do still care," Nurse Anna stated as she straitened her shoulders. "You still care about your friends, you still care about helping them survive, and I would go as far to say that you even still care about helping the world. So stop lying and tell the truth… you do care."

"Fine," Newt replied with a shrug. "I still care about my friends. But I don't care that it was just a simulation. In fact, that makes it better. No one died. Yippee."

"But you don't want to be alive, do you," Newt's eyes started to shine with unshed tears, the boy using every bit of self-control he had left to keep them that way. "You just want it to end. You want all the pain, the hurt, the lying, and the stealing to end. You think they might be better off without you but you don't realize how much easier and better their lives are with you. You think that you're in way to much pain. Because you've experienced things no one should go through, even before you came into the simulation. You've even harmed yourself, each time trying to finally kill yourself but each time never having the guts to do it. Even in the simulation you couldn't fully kill yourself. The reason why you survived when you climbed up onto those vines and jumped—"

"Shut up," Newt whispered, biting the side of his cheek. He didn't like how she knew everything. In fact, he hated it. He tried to tell himself that the words she was saying weren't true. That it he wasn't suicidal! But he knew that it was a lie.

"—was because you couldn't bring yourself to actually do it, even when you wanted too. You couldn't even kill yourself when you were a crank; you had to get Thomas to do it!" Nurse Anna leaned back in the chair, observing the broken boy in front of her.

His eyes were shining and she could tell it took everything he had to hold back the tears. He had brought his knees up to his chest and crossed his arms over them so he resembled a sort of ball. Nurse Anna knew the therapy Newt needed wasn't anything she could do, but something he had to do on his own. She could only help him along the way. He had to release the tormented emotions trapped inside his mind.

"You had a sister you know," Newt looked down, closing his eyes as he let a small, shaky sigh escape his lips.

"_So_—" Newt coughed to clear his throat. "So what? I don't remember her anyway."

"So, you cared a lot about her, you helped her survive even though she was the older sister," Nurse Anna shrugged her shoulders, tapping the pen against her bottom lip as she thought. Very quickly she set both her pen and notepad down before getting up and marching across the room. She bent down in front of Newt, grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"_You are important_," she stated quietly as Newt started to blink rapidly. "_You matter_. People care about _you_. The pain isn't far from going away, and it won't ever really go away… But the best thing to do is to be with your friends who have also experienced what you've gone through and let them help you. And don't you even tell yourself they have more important things to deal with, like their own problems. They are your _friends_ and they _care about you_."

Newt jerked his head away, resting it on his knees with his face turned towards the wall. He shut his eyes, willing the pressure in his head to go away. Willing the thoughts of how peaceful death would be to stop! Why was he so messed up!? Oh, he was a Crank, that's why!

"Newt…" Nurse Anna whispered, placing a hand on his back. "You're not insane and—"

Newt let out a sob, a small tear falling from his eyes. He quickly wiped it away, scolding himself mentally. Here he was, in front of a total stranger _crying_. The pressure in his head was to an extreme now, his throat hurt and his eyes were blurry.

"Newt, it's okay to cry."

Another tear fell from his eye. Then another. Soon his body was shaking as he sobbed, Anna moving into the chair next to him and engulfing him in a hug. They sat there for a while, Newt sobbing as Anna rocked him before she started to sing. There are no words to describe the song or what Newt felt during her song. In fact, Anna wasn't really even singing she was just humming. But it reminded Newt of something. A far off distant place where a mother held her child and rocked him to sleep. As soon as he felt the memory coming it vanished, making him sob even more.

Anna let a small, sad smile come across her face as Newt cried into her. Her dress was very wet now and she would have to change, but that didn't bother her. This was the first step to healing for Newt, and she wasn't going to ruin that for the world.

"I'm sorry," Newt scooted away as he dried his eyes with his sleeves; a couple sobs still escaping his mouth.

"Don't be sorry," Nurse Anna patted him on the back as Newt calmed himself down, the pressure now gone, though his throat still hurt. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt a lot better. "Every one of us, even the other Gladers, needs to cry once in a while."

**A/N: How did I do? I don't think I did very well, :P It's really cheesy. Anyway, let me know! And I just now realized that all the chapters I've done have been placed in the same day. So, needless to say, night will fall soon! :) **

**Anyway, I was writing this and left my laptop open when I went to go eat dinner and I got back and my lovely sister had written this**

**"****It is, so shut up," Newt turned his head away, a large frown coming over his a wild fangirl burst into the room, looking around wildly. Newt shouted in surprise as her eyes fell on him. Her face lit up and she sprinted to the large-eyed boy. **

**"****Oh Newt!" She exclaimed, hugging the boy with all her might, "I know you're depressed and I know you just need a hug. A safe hug where you're allowed to cry."**

**Newt tensed, and then relaxed all at once. He sobbed, "I just want someone to understand and everyone to stop lying," he wept, hugging the girl tightly.**

**"****I know Newt," she encouraged, "I know."**

**"****A-A-And I made T-Thomas s-shoot me," he wailed.**

**"****And he forgives you," she smiled.**

**He looked at her. "Really?" His eyes lit up. "Oh ****_Yay_****!"**

**And then he and the fangirl got married, had three children that were all very much needed in the next book and lived happily ever after. The end!**

**A/N: :P Ain't she hysterical? XD Give a big thumbs up to my sister who helps me write these and makes me update! :D Tell me what you thought of this chapter! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A/N: Alrighty guys, I would first off, like to thank all of you for reviewing! :D I love you all! So here are FREE (virtual) COOKIES! *Gives cookies to everyone!* :D And hopefully, since I gave you cookies, you won't be mad at me for this next chapter. :) Enjoy!**

**WARNING: EMENCE SADDNESS IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**WARNING NUMBER 2!: The end is supposed to be funny to get over the EMENCE SADDNESS! :P And this chapter is a lot longer than I thought it was going to be lol... and it kind of ends a lot sadder than I thought.**

Nurse Anna had gotten up and sat back in her own chair, staying silent as she let Newt dry his eyes some more and calm down. He would need to be calm for what she was about to tell him.

"Are you ready to continue?" She asked quietly, Newt nodding his as he fiddled with his thumbs and avoiding eye contact for that moment. Nurse Anna guessed he was just feeling embarrassed for crying in front of her, though it could be he was seriously thinking about what she had told him. That he was important… Though, the light blush across his cheeks made Nurse Anna think it was the first one.

"Yeah," he took a shaky breath, moving his shirt back over his shoulder, rubbings his eyes one last time.

"You're not going to like what I have to tell you," Newt frowned quietly as Anna paused, trying to find the right words. "When in the simulation, the more trauma you go through, the more your physical body pays for it…"

She let this sink in, worry twisting itself inside of Newts stomach. He was no fool. He knew he had experienced trauma. A lot of trauma. With a small gulp, Newt motioned for her to continue.

"Like most of the other Gladers, you will have to go through physical therapy. Only a couple will have everlasting effects. Some will have shaky hands, others will have trouble telling reality from fiction. The people who are most likely to have the everlasting effects are the people who died," Anna paused again, tapping the pen against her notepad, eyes trained on Newt. "Like I said before, the more trauma the more your body pays for it… Newt, you may _never_ be able to walk again."

The air seemed to get knocked out of his stomach as the world crashed around him. Thoughts raced through his mind.

_"__I'll never be able to walk again. No more running. No more independence. How on earth am I going to deal with this? What will everyone else think? The pressure behind my eyes is back. Why does my world continue to crumble? Can't I have just one day to be normal and safe? Oh shuck I'm not breathing!" _Newt gasped for breath, hand shooting to his chest as he continued to breathe heavily, barely noticing Nurse Anna writing something down.

"_What?_" He asked his voice cracking.

"Now, short walks from the bed to the chair or from your wheelchair to a different chair will be possible. I've seen you do that," Nurse Anna stated, writing a couple things down on her notes. "But we've discovered that if you sustain an injury in the simulation, a lasting injury like breaking your leg and getting a limp, your brain will not be able to determine that it was simply in the simulation."

Newt rubbed a hand through his hair, taking a couple more shaky breaths.

"For example, Jack was lost in the lightning storm. What happened was he was struck by lightning and his foot was blown off," Nurse Anna stated, Newt feeling queasy just thinking about it. "He'd managed to stop the bleeding and survived until the storm ended, but later died because his wound was infected. He will have a limp now because his brain cannot process his foot is still there."

Great, they would be limp buddies.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Nurse Anna whispered, clicking her pen shut. "Do you want a couple minutes alone?"

"_Yes_," Newt bit his knuckles as his voice cracked once again. Quietly, Nurse Anna got up and walked from the room, leaving Newt completely and utterly alone.

***Break line!***

"Are you sure you're ready?" Nurse Anna asked Newt as she rolled him just outside of the recovery room. Newt had brought his legs into the chair, resting his chin on them with his eyebrows drawn together in thought. "We can let you have a couple more minutes alone if you need it."

"I'm fine," Newt whispered quietly, crossing his arms over his legs. With a small nod of the head Nurse Anna slowly and carefully wheeled Newt into the room. Chuck greeted him happily as he was wheeled back up to his bed, Newt quietly ignoring him.

"Do you need help—"Newt turned towards Nurse Anna, a small glare across his face.

"I can do it," he stated as he stood up and sat on his bed, head spinning from standing up so suddenly.

"I'll be right back," Nurse Anna turned and walked away, leaving the wheelchair by Newts bed.

"Hey Slinthead," Minho spoke up, Newt glancing up at him without smiling. "You okay?"

Newt shrugged his shoulders, glancing down at the floor. Should he tell Minho? Should he even tell Thomas? The recovery room was not the most private place in the world. He would tell them later.

"When um," Newt stopped talking, looking at the ground and drawing the attention of their group. "When we have a chance Minho, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure dude," Minho nodded his head, trying to shrug off the worry that had suddenly embedded itself inside his stomach.

"Alright boys!" Head Nurse Raven walked into the room, about twenty other nurses following. A couple of the Gladers eyes widened and most of them looked worried. "It's time to get you ready for bed. Half of you need to shower and all of you need to brush your teeth. Since you've been in the simulation for so long, the nurses will help you accomplish these things."

Someone laughed nervously and a couple others cleared their throats.

"We don't need help brushing our teeth _or_ showering," Minho spoke up, every single Glader agreeing with him.

"We can bloody take care of ourselves," Newt added.

Nurse Victoria rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Who do you think brushed your teeth, showered you _and_ changed your bedpans for the past three years?" She retorted, most everyone let out a horrified shout or groan. Chuck's mouth fell open in shock as Thomas's eyes widened. Minho looked at the ground and Newt covered his entire face. They most certainly did not need to know that.

"Before we do all that," Head Nurse Raven rolled her eyes disapprovingly at Nurse Victoria who was very proud at the reaction she got. "You will eat."

The nurse quickly pulled out trays of fresh, steaming rice and chicken. It looked absolutely amazing.

"Eat up," Nurse Bertha commanded as she set the plates on the hospital bed-side tables.

"Don't mind if I do," Minho quickly took the plate of chicken and started to eat happily. The food was almost as good as Frypans meals… almost. None of them mentioned it, but they missed his amazing dishes of food. After everyone had finished eating, the nurses came back into the room and cleared the plates.

"Alright, here is the list of people who need to shower. If you are in a wheelchair, you will simply take a bath," Head Nurse Anna stated as she looked down at her clipboard. "And to clarify, we are going to be using your simulation names since you seem to have taken a liking to them. "Adam, Ben, Chuck, Dave, Gally, Jack, Jeff, Newt, Siggy also known as Frypan, Stephen, Thomas and Winston."

Those who were not called let out a sigh of relief, Minho even doing a fist pump. Newt narrowed his eyes, a completely unamused expression over his face as he glared at Nurse Anna.

"Why is everything happening to _me_?" He muttered as a nurse he did not know motioned for him to get in his wheelchair.

"Good luck man," Minho waved to Chuck, Gally, Thomas and Newt were wheeled and walked away out of the room, none of them looking pleased.

***Break line!* **

Newt twiddled his thumbs as he sat in the wheelchair, Thomas leaning against the side of the wall next to him. Both of them had the same thought running through their minds. I cannot believe this is shucking happening. They had already taken Chuck and Gally, along with most of the other Gladers. The only people left were Newt, Frypan, Stephen, Thomas and Winston. Newt would be the next one to be cleaned. The boys who had already had their shower or bath were taken from the room, every single one of them avoiding eye contact and some blushing. This would not be a pleasant experience.

"Newt," Nurse Victoria walked up to Newt, a smile on her face. "It's your turn! Let's go scrub a dub-dub yourself right into the tub!"

Newt looked mortified as she started to roll him away, Frypan trying to keep an amused smirk off his face.

"Alright, do you need help undressing?" Nurse Victoria asked as she rolled Newt into a private room. It was rather large, with a bench to sit on, two sinks, a towel rack, a bucket filled with ice and water bottles to have nice cold water and a white bathtub in the corner. There were also a couple lamps and mirrors around the room.

"No!" Newt quickly replied, holding onto his long sleeved shirt with wide eyes.

"Right, do you wish to have bubbles?"

"Sure…" Newt shrugged his shoulders, Nurse Victoria walking across the room and filling the bathtub with water, then adding some sort of liquid which created bubbles.

"Okay, you may strip now."

Newt decided he didn't really like Nurse Victoria. The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to move for at least thirty second before Newt raised his eyebrows, motioning with his eyes for her to turn around.

"Oh, right!" Quickly Nurse Victoria turned around. Newt narrowed his eyes and glared at her reflection in the mirror, which was staring right at him. "What you want me to close my eyes too?"

"Yes," Newt growled quietly, Nurse Victoria rolling her eyes before shutting them. Newt still didn't trust her. "Cover your eyes with your hands."

"I'm not going to do that," Nurse Victoria stated with a small shrug.

"And I'm not going to get in the bath until you do so shuck it and put your hands over your eyes."

"I can always go and get Bertha," Victoria threatened.

Newt narrowed his eyes at the (in his opinion) evil nurse.

"Go do that then," Newt challenged, Victoria rolling her eyes and marching towards the door.

"Fine, I'll be right back," and with that Victoria walked out of the room. As fast as possible, Newt undressed and jumped into the tub, his legs shaking from the strain. Moments after he set his body in, Head Nurse Raven, Nurse Victoria and Nurse Bertha walked into the room. Newt smiled as he waved at them, his face and hand the only thing visible in the tub.

"You little _bug_," Nurse Victoria crossed her arms and Head Nurse Raven and Nurse Bertha rolled their eyes.

"Call us if you need us," Olivia stated as she and Bertha walked from the room, shutting the door behind them.

"You are so going to regret what you did," Nurse Victoria told Newt as she walked forward. Newt simply narrowed his eyes.

"Why? Because I did as I was told?" He asked, faking innocents. "I'm going to get in trouble for obeying? Some Nurse you are."

"You little bug," Nurse Victoria repeated, Newt keeping a smirk off his face.

"Actually, I'm a Newt, which is widely considered an aquatic amphibian, in the family of Salamandridae."

Nurse Victoria's eyes widened in surprise and slight awe.

"How on earth do you even know that?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Newt opened his mouth to retort but stopped, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"I don't really know. But I'm rather proud of myself," he finally answered, resting his head on the side of the bath.

"Anyway, you're going to pay," Nurse Victoria grabbed the soap and walked towards him. "Sit up."

Newt narrowed his eyes suspiciously and slowly sat up. He severely regretted it.

"Ow!" He jumped away, turning to glare at Nurse Victoria who had pinched his back with her fingernails.

"Do not talk back to me again," with that, Nurse Victoria grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted it into Newts hair. Newt growled and moved away.

"I can wash my own hair," he stated, trying to stay calm. Nurse Victoria didn't care for his attitude, so she reached over and pinched him in the arm, Newt slapping her hand away. "Stop doing that!"

"I told you no talking back."

Newt really didn't like Nurse Victoria. So he decided to let her know.

_"__Oh my gosh!"_ Victoria shrieked as he sent a wave of water of the side of the tub and directly onto her, a mischievous smirk across his lips.

"No more pinching."

Victoria pinched him again, another wave of water splashing her in the face. They paused, staring into each other's eyes with mixed emotions. They stayed there for around thirty seconds, simply staring at each other and then… all-out war.

Victoria moved in for a pinch, Newt retaliating with another splash as he moved away. Nurse Victoria dodged, pinching Newts arm as he sent another wave at her. They continued going on like this for around five minutes until finally, the entire room was soaked along with Victoria, and Newt had little red pinch marks covering up his arms and back. Newt sat in the nearly empty tub, breathing heavily as Nurse Victoria leaned against the wall, glaring intently at him.

"We need to fill the tub up again," she sighed as she walked across the room to the ice bucket filled with cold water bottles. With a frown she picked it up and dumped the entire thing into the bath, Newt letting out a small and unmanly shriek.

"_What is wrong with you woman_?" He asked in anger as he curled into the far side of the bathtub, Victoria taking each individual water bottle and pouring them into the bathtub. To Newts surprise, the bubbles were still in the tub, helping to conceal himself.

"You are the one who decided to splash me," she shrugged her shoulders as she continued to fill the tub with ice cold water. Once the water levels were back to their original height, Victoria grabbed the shampoo and turned towards Newt. He sat there, in the tub shivering with a hard glare over his face. He was not going to let her get away with this. Slowly, Victoria approached and poured more shampoo into his hair. As quick as lightening, he grabbed the bottle out of her hand and threw it at her head, hitting her square in the face.

"_Ow_!" She cried out as she fell to the floor, Newt smiling once again. Victoria didn't know it, but for the moment, she had helped Newt momentarily forget about the wheelchair. Right now he had a goal, and nothing would keep him from it. What was the goal you ask? To make Victoria pay. Nurse Victoria stood up, her nostrils flaring in anger.

"Head Nurse _Raven_!" She shouted as she stomped out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Newts eyes widened and a small blush crossed his face when a couple girls from Group B glanced into the room. And the worst part… he knew one of them.

"_Newt_?" Teresa asked, cocking her head to the side. Her hair was wet, along with the other girls who were all as shocked at Teresa. Newt waved a little and sunk lower into the tub, his eyes the only thing showing.

"What did you do to Nurse Victoria?" One of the girls asked as she stared down the hall, watching the nurse stomp away. "She looks really angry."

"Um…" Newt stalled, biting his lip.

"And why is she soaking wet?" Teresa turned towards Newt while raising an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Head Nurse Raven stormed into the room, Newt sinking even lower into the tub.

"She started it!" He pointed at Nurse Victoria who was wringing out her skirt.

"Oh, it was most certainly not _me_ you little _bug_!" Victoria glared at him angrily, pointing a boney finger. "When someone is _gracious_ enough to give you a bath, you do not splash them and then _throw a shampoo bottle_ at their head!"

The girls covered their mouths to keep from smiling as Newt glared at the nurse.

"Well, when someone is gracious enough to _let_ you give them a bath, you don't pinch them and then dump a bucket of ice on them!" He nearly shouted, Teresa smirking quietly as one of the girls, Sonya, stifled a chuckled.

"You weren't even letting me give you a bath!"

"You weren't even giving me a choice!"

"We—But—What?" Head Nurse Raven groaned as she face palmed, the two glaring at each other intently.

"Isn't it considered torture to pour ice water on a weak disabled child?" Newt asked Head Nurse Raven, forgetting the girls watching for a moment. "I mean, I'm in a wheelchair for Pete's sake's and in comes Nurse Vic-terrible, forcing me to strip in front of her and then pinching me at every moment she gets saying "_Oh, no talking back! I don't' like that so I'm going to pinch you!_" and "_Oh, oh! No defending yourself! That's against the rules so I'm going to dump ice on you!_" She is the worst nurse in the history of nurses!"

Newt sat back in the tub, crossing his arms and glaring at Nurse Victoria who was shaking with fury.

"Well at least I'm not a skinny little twig of nothing who is such a brat that he's convinced no one cares about him!" Victoria snapped, Newt reaching over to the nearby shelf, grabbing another bottle of soap and chucking it at her, hitting her once again in the head.

"Ow!" Victoria cried out as Newt grabbed another weapon and continued to chuck things at her.

"Both of you stop!" Head Nurse Raven shouted, the fighting Nurse and Teen completely ignoring her.

"You are _named_ after a small, helpless _animal_!"

"You're a shucking _idiot_!"

"Stop _throwing_ things at me!"

"Stop shouting then!"

Head Nurse Raven let out an irritated sigh and tuned towards the girls.

"Sonya, Teresa, go restrain Newt. Harriet and Beth go get Nurse Bertha," Head Nurse Raven commanded as she marched over to Nurse Victoria and grabbed her arms.

"Newt, calm down!" Teresa grabbed his arm, Sonya grabbed his other arm and forced him to stop throwing things. Newt glared Nurse Victoria, who was breathing heavily, being restrained by Head Nurse Raven.

"Nurse Victoria, you will leave this bathroom," Head Nurse Raven pushed Victoria towards the door, the nurse giving one last hatred filled look towards Newt before leaving.

"Girls, I'll be right back," Head Nurse Raven left the room, muttering about how it was so much easier to give them bathes when they were asleep.

"Newt," Teresa spoke up, voice cold. "What are these?"

Newt's eyes widened as he turned to look at the girl. His arm was turned over, the white scars clearly visible. There weren't many, only around eight on each arm, but it was still noticeable. Quickly he pulled both his arms to his chest and backed to the other side of the tub.

"They're nothing, forget you saw it," he quickly stated, panic welling inside of his stomach.

"Okay," Teresa nodded her head, turning to look away from Newt, her eyes holding pity. Sonya's eyes held something different… They held understanding. "Come on Sonya; let's let Newt finish his bath."

Newt frowned as both girls left the room, shutting the door behind them. It was then he came to a conclusion. He hated taking bathes.

***Break line!***

Nurse Anna wheeled the clean and fully dressed Newt back into the recovery room, Minho perking up when he saw his friend coming in. The moment they reached his bed, Newt jumped into the bed and pulled the covers over his head, completely covering his body.

"What happened with him?" Minho asked while raising an eyebrow, Nurse Anna frowning.

"There was an… incident," she stated before walking away, ready to curse Nurse Victoria for not helping at all with the emotional stress he was dealing with.

**A/N: So, hopefully I made you laugh or maybe even smile… it ended a lot sadder than intended… sorry about that. And, Newt's in a wheelchair now! Someone asked in the reviews about how I had said in Thomas's therapy session, that Newt had experienced the most trauma and damage and that it wasn't really mentioned in Newt's therapy session so this is what happened. You can think him/her for putting Newt in a wheelchair :P anyway, tell me what you thought? This was a super super long chapter :P **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed! :D And I am sorry to say it will now be from Thomas's point of view once more. :P I hope you liked the little Newt 'splash' in there! **

Thomas frowned as he walked back into the recovery room. His first experience with the shower wasn't as bad as the other Gladers, but it was still not a subject he would willingly talk about. And by the expressions on every other boy in the room, they weren't going to talk about it either. Especially Newt. He had taken a liking to hiding under his covers. Chuck had tried to talk to him, Minho even threatened to tell everyone about a hilarious prank they'd pulled in the simulation, but nothing got him so they decided to leave him be.

"Alright Gladers," Head Nurse Raven entered the room, a couple nurses following behind her. "It is time for you all to go back to sleep. Please, do not leave your bed."

With that, every single nurse left, the lights flickering off. The room was cast into darkness, each Glader searching the room to adjust their eyes.

"I bloody hate the nurses," Newt whispered quietly, a couple Gladers voicing their agreements. "Especially that vile and cruel woman… _Victoria_."

"Tell me about it," Gally rolled his eyes, rubbing his shoulder. "That shank seriously needs her fingernails trimmed down."

"What did she do?" Thomas asked, Newt slowly sitting up along with the other Gladers who'd been bathed by that specific nurse. Their eyes had adjusted now, light from the hall making it easier to see.

"She threw cold water on me," Newt finally stated quietly, Minho raising an eyebrow.

"She pinched under my arm multiple times," Gally stated.

"She pulled my hair," another Glader commented.

"Why would she do that?" Chuck asked with a frown, Gally rubbing his nose and Newt looked down.

"She's insane, that's why," Newt shook his head. The boys were silent for a moment until Newt spoke up again. "Maybe she's part crank."

"Or she likes to embarrass everyone," a random Glader suggested, the room falling silent.

"That dirty little shank," Gally finally muttered as he, along with the other boys laid back down.

"You can get your shucking revenge in the morning," Minho yawned as he curled into his pillow. "For now you Slinthead need to shut up and go to sleep."

***Break line!* **

"Rise and shine boys!" A loud voice shook Thomas from his slumber, the boy shooting into an upright position. A couple Gladers already had their pillows over their heads and others were simply glaring at the nurse. It took a minute for Thomas to recognize her, but after a couple seconds his blurry eyes cleared. It was Nurse Victoria. She casually strolled along the room, a mischievous smirk on her face as she approached Gally's bed. Slyly, she pulled out an Air horn, held it up to his sleeping face and—

**LOUD AIR HORN NOOOOISE!**

"_Agh_!" Gally let out a shout of surprise as he jumped out of bed, legs tangling with the sheets and bringing him down to the floor. Hard.

"Whasgoing on?" Chuck asked as he rubbed his eyes, a yawn on his lips.

"Go away!" Newt hissed as he ducked his head under the pillow, Nurse Victoria approaching him.

"Wake up," she commanded, Newt simply curling up under his warm covers more. She narrowed her eyes. "I told you to get up!"

"Shuck off crank."

Thomas's eyes widened along with Minho's, Gally's and Chuck's. Nurse Victoria quickly pulled back the covers, her hands going to Newts sides. Laughter filled the room as Newt squirmed in the bed, pushing her away and trying to land a firm kick.

"Ow!" Nurse Victoria cried as Newt's foot made contact with her cheek. "You are such a bug!"

"You're a shucking crank!" Newt shot back, Nurse Victoria standing. Minho glanced at Thomas, a warning going off in his eyes. Everyone could tell from the cold fury in Newt's eyes and the glare on his face he was ready for round two with this nurse. Needless to say, he did not appreciate to be tickled this early in the morning.

"You never listen and need to be punished," Nurse Victoria hissed, marching forward. Newt quickly grabbed his pillow and chucked it at the nurse, hitting her square in the face. Nurse Victoria halted, her eyes seemed to glow red as she took another step, Newt quickly grabbing the water from his nightstand and holding it high above his head, ready to strike. Just when she was about to attack Head Nurse Raven walked into the room.

"Thomas Brodie-Sangster!" Olivia shouted, Newt and Thomas turning to look with wide eyes. "What on _earth_ are you doing?"

"She attacked me!"

"He refuses to listen!"

They both pointed accusing fingers at each other, eyes glaring.

"Both of you need to calm down," Head Nurse Raven commanded, Newt slumping down in the bed as Nurse Victoria crossed her arms.

"I hope you get _stung by a Griever_," Newt muttered childishly, Victoria's eyes narrowing even more.

"I hope you get squashed, _Bug_!" She hissed at him, both of them getting ready for a fight once again.

"I told you to calm down! Do _not_ make me bring in Bertha!"

Both of them calmed down once more, giving each other silent glares as Gally managed to climb back up into his bed.

"Nurse Victoria, I'm reassigning you to the girls recovery station, Newt get in your wheelchair, I'll deal with you in a minute," Newt lowered his gaze along with Nurse Victoria as they went and did as they were told. Quickly Head Nurse Raven marched Nurse Victoria towards her new station, Newt fiddling his thumbs angrily while he sat in the wheelchair. The room was silent for a moment before Minho snickered. Alby raised an eyebrow as Minho hid a smile.

"What the shuck are you laughing at?" Newt asked with a hard stare.

"You're in a _time out_!"

Gally smirked as Chuck hid a smile, Thomas snickering quietly along with some other Gladers. Newt glared at them, quickly clapping his hands at the now offended Minho as Head Nurse Raven came back in. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the wheelchair, quickly rolling him out of the room.

"I wonder where she's taking him," Chuck wondered aloud. Before anyone could voice their opinion Nurse Anna entered the room with another nurse. No one recognized the other nurse. She had wavy dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, her skin was dark, like she'd gotten a really good tan and she wasn't wearing the mandatory nurse outfit. Instead she had a very nice looking leather jacket with a black tank-top shirt under it. Her ears were pierced with Dragon earrings and she had black jeans, a silver chain on the belt loops. One word came to the Gladers minds as they looked at her. She looked awesome.

"This is Nurse Nidia," Nurse Anna stated with a small smile. "She's here to watch you and make sure everyone follows the rules. She's also here to be a friend to those who need it. Have fun!"

With that, Nurse Anna walked away. The room was silent for a moment, Nurse Nidia standing in the middle of the room.

"So, who wants to have fun?" She asked casually as she strolled over to Newts empty bed and sat on it, swinging her legs slightly.

"That depends," Minho stated suspiciously, Nidia smirking at him. "What kind of fun do you speak of?"

Nidia simply smirked, a dangerous glint coming to her eyes. This would be _fun._

***Break line!***

When Head Nurse Raven rolled a grumpy Newt back into the room, her mouth dropped open. The hospital beds were lined up in the room, making three big lines and two racing lanes. People cheered as two different Gladers raced to the other end of the room on their beds, moving them by grabbing onto the hands of their friends and pulling themselves forward. If you were to look from the top of the room you would see on the left side, a single row of beds, each with a different Glader on it cheering. Next to them would be a space large enough for a bed to roll down at untold speeds. Next to that was another single row of beds, each with one Glader on it. These Gladers would grab onto the hands of the Glader on the bed and pull them forward. Next to the middle line was another space for another racing lane and on the far right was another row of beds with more cheering.

"What the heck is going on?" Head Nurse Raven asked as she walked in, pushing Newts wheel chair aside. Everyone quieted down, the racers stopped racing and Nurse Nidia bit her lip.

"What the heck did I _miss_?" Newt asked with a slightly hurt tone in his voice as he looked around. The game they had been playing looked extremely awesome.

"Um…" Nidia whispered, glancing around. "It was only a bit of fun?"

"I swear you're a child Nidia," Head Nurse Raven grumbled as she started to move the beds back to their places. "Well hurry up and get the beds back in their places!"

"Kill-joy," Minho muttered, Gally nodding his head in agreement. Once all the beds were back in place Olivia turned to Nidia.

"No more bed-races," she stated and walked from the room.

"_Complete_ stick in the mud," Nidia frowned as she grabbed Newts wheelchair and started to wheel him back to his bed. "But she's not as bad as Victoria."

"Tell me about it," Newt muttered as he quickly stood up and then nearly collapsed into his bed.

"Whelp, now what should we do?" Nidia asked as she sat down in the wheelchair, propping her feet up on Thomas's bed.

"Oh! Let's sing some songs!" Nidia smiled brightly, the Gladers looking at her with unamused expressions. "Oh, right… you don't really like to sing do you… I used to be in the girls Recovery room, but I got moved here today because Nurse Victoria and I were switching…"

"Poor girls," Chuck frowned.

"Hey! I have a game!" Nidia stood up, finger raised into the air. "Truth or Dare!"

"Hey, I have an idea!" Minho spoke up, just as excited as Nidia was. "How about no? That sounds absolutely brilliant right?"

"You're a shucking genius," Newt agreed in deadpan, Nidia glaring at the two.

"What's truth or dare?" Thomas asked, Minho raising an eyebrow as Gally chuckled.

"You don't want to know," Newt told him. "You just… don't want to know."

"Yeah… most of you are in wheelchairs so the entire 'dare' complex might not be the best idea in the world," Nidia sat back down in the wheelchair, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Thomas," Nurse Anna entered the room, clipboard in her hand. "Would now be a good time for you to speak with Newt in private? I have a room waiting for you two."

Newt paled as he quietly shrunk down, Minho giving the two a glance.

"I want in on it," Minho spoke up, eyes dark. "I need to speak with him too."

"Right this way then, Minho if you would help Newt into his wheelchair," and with that Nurse Anna started to walk away, the three boys following. Thomas had to keep from letting a relieved smile over his face. Finally, he was going to talk to Newt.

**A/N: So yeah… Nurse Victoria is a psychopath… I didn't expect that to happen, but now I have some really awesome things that are going to happen with her and I promise you there will be ANGST! I hope this chapter was good, though it is just a filler chapter. And finally we're on day two! XD I should really make the days shorter in this or else they'll be like, a hundred chapters and it's only been like, a week since they got there! XD Tell me what you thought! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter**

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! D: I give you such a cliff hanger and you guys are totally looking forward to the heart to heart and then I go silent for weeks! I've been super busy because school just started and I've been updating my other stories. :P Also, I'm writing my own story (not fanfiction lol) that I'm trying to finish and publish! So, that's why I've been busy. Anyway, I apologize again. **

**Warning: Feel free to shout at me in the reviews after reading this. **

Thomas, Minho and Newt silently followed Nurse Anna. They weren't really sure what had squirmed itself into their stomachs. Thomas thought it was worry. Worry that Newt wouldn't open up and Minho would upset him. And Newt that it was nervousness. Nervous that they wouldn't let him speak, nervous and worried that they would think differently of him after this. Minho thought it was hunger. After all, they hadn't had breakfast yet. Whatever emotion they were all feeling, they didn't appreciate it.

"Right this way," Nurse Anna opened a door. The room looked like the room they all took therapy in, only instead of two comfortable chairs, there were three, along with a steaming breakfast of eggs, bacon and pancakes on the coffee table, blankets and about ten tissue boxes.

"Why are there so many tissue boxes?" Thomas asked as they walked in, Nurse Anna rolling Newt into the room.

"This room was last used for a couple of the girls in group B," Nurse Anna explained, helping Newt into one of the chairs in the corner. "Go ahead and click this button when you need me."

And with that, Nurse Anna left the room, shutting the door behind her, leaving behind a small black box with a red button on it. The three boys were silent for a moment, not really sure how to proceed. Thomas assumed Newt would just start talking, or maybe even Minho would crack a small joke and get them into things… but the two boys were quiet. None of them noticed the small tremor in the room.

"Where do we even start?" Newt finally whispered, frown on his face.

"Right," Thomas nodded his head, Minho grimacing.

"What I want to know is how you died."

Newt turned to look at Minho, pain flashing in his eyes.

"I'm…" Newt bit his lip, looking back at Thomas. "Shuck man, I'm so sorry. It's all just messed up."

Thomas nodded his head in agreement, crossing his legs.

"You shanks going to fill me in?" Minho narrowed his eyes, Newt turning his head down. Thomas glanced at him, eyes asking if he could tell and silently Newt nodded his head.

"When I was sent to go into Wicked, we came across a group of Cranks," Thomas leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. "One of them was Newt. He was um… He was close to being fully Gone but wasn't quite there yet. I got out of the van, trying to get him to come with us but…"

Thomas paused, taking a deep breath and trying to push down the painful emotions that were beginning to wrap around him once again. The memories came flooding back.

_"__Please Tommy… Please."_

_Bang_!

"What happened?" Minho asked, face completely serious.

"I wanted it to end Minho," Newt covered his face, sinking into the chair. Regret was filled in his voice. "I just wanted to stop being a Crank and to be at peace for _once_ in my life."

"No," Minho's mouth dropped open as he shook his head. "You didn't…"

"I—" Thomas began to say before a loud boom sounded off, the room shaking as dust fell from the ceiling.

"What the shuck was that?" Newt asked, gripping the armrests as he leaned forward, listening intently. The room stopped shaking and it was deadly silent.

"I have a feeling," Thomas whispered, a frown on his face. "That something _bad_ is about to happen."

The moment those words left his mouth another boom sounded off, a scream could barely be heard as books fell from the bookshelves, the breakfast clattered to the floor and all three boys covered their heads.

"What do we do when there's an Earthquake?" Thomas called out as the room continued to shake.

"I don't bloody remember!" Newt's panicked voice could be heard as dust filled the room.

"Stop, Drop and Roll!" Minho shouted.

"That's for fire you _Slinthead!"_ Newt shouted back, a tad bit of hostility could be detected in his voice. Minho gave an offended look as he started to clap at Newt. "Don't you clap at me!"

"Then don't offend me!"

"Come on guys, think!" Thomas shouted back as he coughed, waving the air in front of him as he tried to breathe. "We've faced Grievers and those Metal Ball things! We can deal with an earthquake!"

"We could actually fight those!" Newt yelled as the dust settled down. The two other boys were both coughing, eyes shut as they swiped the air in front of them. Another boom filled the air, the shaking intensified as Thomas let out a short shout.

"This is pathetic!" Minho screamed as Thomas started to look for the button Nurse Anna had given them. "We've survived loads of stuff and we don't know how to deal with a puny earthquake? Completely, shucking, pathetic!"

Another boom cracked through the air, more dust filling the room as someone could be heard screaming. The sound of machine guns could be heard. All three boys looked at each other with wide eyes. This was no earthquake.

"Hey! Nurse Anna's button!" Minho shouted as he reached for the small, black button. He managed to grab it and pressed it down firmly. Nothing happened. He pressed it again, again, and again. Still nothing.

"It's not working!" He nearly shrieked. And then… silence. The room stopped shaking, the dust slowly drifted to the floor and the booming noises were no more. It was completely still. Newt bit his lip as the three boys looked around.

"What…" Newt whispered, his breathing uneven.

BANG! The door flung open, all three boys letting out shrieks as people raced into the room, the door shutting behind them.

"Teresa?" Thomas asked with wide eyes as the girl locked the door. Sweat could be seen on the edges of her hairline as she gasped for breath along with the other girls. Minho gave Teresa a sour look as Newt blushed, sinking down in his chair. His last confrontation with her had not been pleasant.

"Tom?" She looked at him with shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to have a normal conversation without having to worry about survival. You?" Thomas replied with a frown as he stood up. Like the boys clothing, the girls were wearing short sleeves with long, soft grey sweats.

"Nurse Victoria told us to find the nearest door, get inside, lock it and then hide. She didn't explain why," one of the girls, Sonya, explained. Like Newt, she was wearing a long sleeved shirt, however this one wasn't fifteen sizes too big. She was also in a wheelchair.

"Can we come sit down?" Teresa asked, Thomas and Newt making room for them. However, Minho simply stayed put, staring at the girls stubbornly. Teresa sat down with Thomas while Sonya rolled herself over by Newt's chair and a girl Thomas did not recognize walked over to Minho.

"Move," she demanded while crossing her arms, Sonya rolling her eyes.

"But I'm very comfortable," Minho replied, propping up his feet on the coffee table as Newt rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not," the girl narrowed her eyes.

"Not my shucking problem."

The two had a silent standoff, both of them glaring at each other. Thomas was able to get a good look at this girl and with shock realized the two had very similar qualities. They were both Asian, both of them had short black hair and both of them were incredibly stubborn. Then, all of a sudden the two began to wrestle, fighting for the seat.

"Are you kidding me?" Sonya asked as Newt face palmed. Finally, Minho pushed her onto the floor, a growl coming from her throat. "Chung, just sit down in a different chair!"

Chung completely ignored her as she sat firmly onto Minho's lap, refusing to get off.

"Get the—" Minho began to say before a fist banged loudly on the door. Instantly, everyone was silent, Minho making room for Chung to sit down in.

"Open up!" A voice all of them recognized and all of them dreaded commanded. "We're breaking down the door, stand back."

Moments later the door broke down, revealing a skinny man, a smile on his face.

"Hello boys and girls, are you ready to continue testing?" Rat man asked, guards with guns marching into the room, pointing them at each individual head.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please please forgive me! I'm sorry! DX I felt it was too soon for a heart to heart with Thomas, Newt and Minho. So I ended up bringing Rat man back and I'm sorry! Feel free to shout at me. :P **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: DX I'm SORRY! (Not really lol, but still) Thank you all for the reviews (even if you were shouting at me :P ) It really made me feel happy that I was able to write and stir such emotion in all of my readers. And guess what guys? I SAW THE MOVIE! DX I CRIED SO HARD WHEN CHUCK DIED! So, to make up for that there will be more of him in the fuure! Anyway, here's the next chapter Enjoy!**

Thomas's brain spun as the Rat Man continued to smirk, the soldiers pressing the barrels of their guns to each person's head.

"Sir," another soldier entered the doorway. "The nurses have been sedated and the patients have been gathered together into the same room. We had a couple runners but eventually got them all."

"Wonderful, take these subjects and place them with the others," Rat Man commanded as he walked up to Thomas, patting him on the head. "I'll see you all shortly. Right now I have some other business to attend to, and then I can explain _everything_."

And with that, Rat Man quickly left the room.

"Stand up," A soldier commanded, poking Thomas none too lightly in the back of the head. With an angry frown he stood up, Teresa standing with him. "Now walk."

The group of guards marched Thomas, Teresa, Chung and Minho out of the room, two separate soldiers wheeling Sonya and Newt out in their wheelchairs.

"Where are you taking us?" Thomas asked, receiving a smack to the back of his head.

"No asking questions."

For around five minutes they continued to walk, occasionally a scream was heard and a couple more booms shook the ground, but it was all distant. In fact, it seemed they were walking away from them. Finally, they reached a large white room. There weren't any windows and there was only one doorway.

"Chuck!" Thomas rushed towards his brother and knelt by him. There was nowhere to sit, besides the wheelchairs that were currently occupied.

"Thomas, what's going on?" Chuck asked with a worried glance around the room. The two guards literally pushed Newt and Sonya into the room, their wheelchairs soaring across the floor.

"Ah!" Sonya and Newt both cried as they rammed into other Gladers. Thomas could have sworn the guards chuckled.

"Doctor Janson will be here shortly. When he enters you will refrain from attacking and cursing at him," a guard stated before quickly slamming the door shut.

"What the shuck?" Minho muttered as Newt rubbed his head, slowly rolling backwards as Frypan groaned, rubbing his shin where Newt's wheel chair had collided.

"We need an escape plan," Thomas stood up, hand protectively resting on Chucks shoulder. "First we need to divide into teams of two, one person in a wheelchair and one person who can push the chair while running."

Quickly, everyone scrambled towards someone in a wheelchair. Minho grabbed Newts while Thomas gripped Chucks.

"Why are we listening to him?" One of the girl Gladers asked Teresa in a whisper. She fell silent after Teresa glared at her and hissed for her to just do it.

"Now, does anyone know a way out?" Thomas glanced around. Nearly everyone was frowning while shaking their heads.

"I know of a door that might lead outside," Teresa stated, leaning against her wheelchair. "It's not much to go on…"

"Right, you can lead us there. Once we get out we'll find a way to escape," Thomas rolled Chuck a little closer to the door, preparing to run. "Once those doors open we rush them."

Quickly, everyone got prepared, psychically preparing themselves for what seemed like the hundredth escape from Wicked. They stood there, tensed and waiting as they heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Move out!" The door banged open, around fifty guards rushing inside and tackling the Gladers to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk," Rat Man entered the room as the soldiers threw them down onto the cold ground, keeping them pinned there. The Gladers in the wheelchairs were also thrown to the ground, their groans of pain seemed to echo around the room. "Trying to escape already? Honestly I haven't even begun to explain myself yet."

"We don't bloody want to hear it!" Newt shouted, immediately followed by a cry of pain as the guard banged him against the floor. Rat Man narrowed his eyes as he walked through the room, kneeling down in front of the blond teen. He gave a dark chuckle as he suddenly grabbed Newts arm, pushing up the sleeve.

"Interesting," he muttered as he traced the white lines with his bony fingers, Newt struggling to get away. "Tell me Newton, how did you receive these?"

"Who the shuck are you?" Alby spoke up, the Rat Man dropping Newts arm. He took no time in yanking it away from him.

"I'm one of the Doctors here, though in the simulation I was head assistant for Wicked," Rat Man stated as he walked around the room, seemingly resuming what he came here to say. "And I'm afraid to say the nurses lied to you. You are not through with testing. But do not worry; the next tests you will go through will not be dangerous. In fact, they are in a simulation just like the previous test. However, if you do not wish to test I shall respect that."

"You'd be a crank if you even _thought_ we'd do that again," Minho spoke for the entire group. Rat Man smirked.

"Well, I tried to be civilized. But since none of you have volunteered I shall hand pick," Rat man walked towards the exit, every single Glader protesting loudly.

"We'll never help you!" Gally shouted, causing the man to pause.

"Guards, take Newt, Sonya, Thomas and Teresa. They will be the first to undergo the next simulation."

"No! NO!" Newt shouted, voice filled with panic as the Guards lifted him up.

"Please no, I don't want to! I don't want to!" Sonya shrieked as she and Newt struggled with all their might against the guards. "Don't put us back in the maze!"

Thomas threw a couple of punches at the guards as Teresa smashed their toes, but they were too strong.

"Let them go!" Minho growled as he tried to get up along with nearly every other Glader.

"Hey!" A voice Thomas faintly recognized shouted, everyone turning to look at the door. Brenda stood there, hair pulled up in her usual ponytail and a large machine gun in her hand. "Put the Gladers down."

"Hola amigo's," Jorge greeted as he also stepped in, cocking his gun. "Long time no see eh?"

"Hey Rat man," Nurse Nidia entered the room, aiming her gun. "Don't mess with my boys."

"Get them!" Rat Man growled, pointing angrily at the two. Instantly guards abandoned the task of holding down the other Gladers. Minho let out a war cry as he kicked the legs of one of the soldiers, knocking him to the ground. Gun shots fired as the room was cast into chaos.

"Get on the floor!" Brenda shouted. Thomas wasn't quite sure if she was talking to him or the guards, but none the less he ducked to the floor, managing to kicked the guards when he was able to. Finally, after what seemed like ages Brenda and Jorge, with the help of all the Gladers took down all the guards. Slowly they stood up, Brenda rushing towards Thomas and giving him a hug.

"What the heck is going on?" Thomas asked, barely noticing Teresa staring at them from a distance.

"Guys!" Minho shouted before Brenda could answer, glancing around with dread laced through his words. "Where's Newt?"

***Break line!* **

Newt screamed at the top of his lungs and fought as hard as he could, three guards restraining him as the Rat man led him away. He didn't know how they'd taken him without anyone seeing. He thought it was obvious the way Rat Man had dragged him through a secret doorway. But that didn't matter. What mattered was they were kidnapping him.

"It won't hurt a bit," Rat Man lied as they entered a dark room, a large chair with straps and random needles hanging around it sat in the middle. Newt was going back into the simulation, and there was nothing he was able to do about it.

**A/N: DX I'm sorry! I swear I'm actually sorry this time! DX I feel so bad for Newt! Anyway, Rat Man has a huge super big part to play for this, so stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews I loved from the last chapter that made me laugh XD**

**Alohamora Fantasy: No, it's really quite alright! School takes up so much time. AND YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT! AGH I HATE HIM AND WOW NOOO THEY NEED A HAPPY ENDING! I HOPE THE NURSES ARENT A PART OF THIS!**

**TriahMaxericaHazel Waters: WHAT THE SHUCK WAS THAT?**

**Divergentlover523: NO! WHYYYY!WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!**

**Sparkie926: WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME "stop drop and roll!" "That's fire you Slinthead!" I laughed really hard at this. I love this, even though it causes me extreme Newt feels. **

**A/N: I am super sorry again. Please let me know what you thought of that chapter :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys wow! You gave me 25 reviews for ONE chapter! I am just—Wow! Also, I apologize so much for the horror I put you through! I'm so happy though because I gave you all emotions and as a writer (I'm sure most of you understand) when people actually feel actual emotions when they read your writing it just makes you feel so happy! :D And you guys think I actually write like James Dashner? WoW! And a person recently reviewed that I once said it would be a happy ending. Well, we're nowhere near the end are we? :D Enjoy the next chapter everyone!**

"Newt!" Thomas shouted, looking around the room, panic seizing him. Newt was gone. Where did he go? Did someone kidnap him? How did none of them see anything!?

"Shuck!" Minho shouted and kicked the nearby wall angrily. "Ratmans gone too."

"Alright, I'll take Thomas and Teresa," Nurse Nidia spoke up, slinging the gun over her shoulder as she motioned for Thomas and Teresa to walk towards her. "We'll go get the other nurses."

"How did they even breach the compound?" Brenda spoke up, glancing around the room. None of the Gladers were shot, which was a relief, but none of them looked happy. Just like always, they'd gotten one shucking day of recovery before bam! Something happens and once again flips their world upside down.

"Ratman, as you call him, was a doctor here," Nurse Nidia leaned against the wall, narrowing her eyes. "I say 'was' because I'm sure he's fired after this. He knows everything about the simulation and can get those soldiers to follow him so easily because he's also a high rank in the government."

"I'll start searching with Jorge. Minho, Chung and Alby should come with me," Brenda stated and walked from the room, the four teens quickly following her.

"Let's move," Nurse Nidia also walked from the room, Thomas and Teresa following.

***Break line!* **

"NO!" Newt shouted for the twentieth time that minute as they dragged him towards the chair, the entire time Ratman smiled. Quickly, the soldiers stripped him of his overly large shirt, discarding it on the floor without as much as a blink. Newt knew he should try and stay calm. He knew he should be brave and at least try and distract them until help came, but he couldn't. He was panicking.

"Get the restraints," a soldier commanded as he pressed him down in the chair. Newt let out a scream and kicked his legs as he tried to claw and bite the soldier.

"Let me up! No! NO!" He nearly shrieked as his hands were pressed down at his sides, the large cuffs that were attached to the armrest getting wrapped around his wrists. Next his ankles were tied down, and then a large strap went over his bare chest. There was no way he could do anything to stop it now. His only hope was someone would hear him and save him. He'd even accept Nurse Victoria's help at this moment.

***Break line!* **

"Head Nurse Raven!" Nurse Nidia rushed into the girls recovery room where nearly every singly nurse lay on the floor, passed out. She quickly knelt down on the ground, giving a small slap to the nurses cheek. Her eyes shot open and she shot up, a gasp coming from her mouth.

"I'm going to _kill him_!" Olivia growled as she stood up, kicking Nurse Bertha who was next to her. "Bertha, get up! We've got a rat to catch."

Thomas couldn't help the small, relieved smile come across his face. They would get Newt back. He knew it.

***Break line!***

Newt let out another shriek as he shook his head, trying to stop them. They'd strapped down nearly every single limb he had. Three straps on each arm and four on each leg. Now, they had another large one going over his head to keep it there. He winced and shouted loudly once again as the strap bit painfully into his skull.

"Honestly Newton," Ratman rolled his eyes, running a cold finger down his cheek. He was hyperventilating as he tried to force his head away, unable to break away from the creepy man's eyes. "Juts stop screaming. No one is coming for you."

"Thomas and Minho _will_ come," Newt forced out, his voice cracking. Ratman simply smirked as he grabbed one of the needles, which was connected to the machine with a black wire.

"This was the first one, you know," the man whispered as a danger glint entered his eye. "The first simulation machine. It's a lot more painful than the new ones of course. And unfortunately for you I don't have any of the new ones, so this will have to do."

***Break line!***

Minho set his face in determination as he along with Brenda, Jorge, Chung and Alby rushed through the halls. They all had guns, which please Minho very much, and were currently searching the hospital for any signs of Newt or Ratman.

"We'll go to his office first," Jorge told them as they turned the corner. "There should be some clues in there."

After around five minutes of jogging the group finally reached the office. Without warning Brenda kicked the door down, Jorge aiming his gun inside. No one was there. Quickly the group filed in, searching through papers, and breaking open cabinets.

"There's nothing here," Minho growled and knocked a couple things off Ratmans desk. Only when everyone had fallen silent did they hear it. Screaming.

***Break line!***

Newt let out another scream as Ratman jabbed yet another needle into his body. Newt could feel two in his arms, two in his legs and about five in his chest. The good thing was, the needles weren't long, and were only meant to be there so in the simulation he could move. The bad thing was, he was going back into the shucking simulation!

"There, last one," Ratman smiled brightly as he slowly inserted a second one into his temple. "Ready Newton?"

"No, Minho and Thomas are coming. They have to come, they're coming!" Newt shouted, trying to resist with all his might. They were coming… right?

***Break line!***

"Secret passageway," Brenda murmured as she leaned her head against the wall, knocking on the wall to find where it was hollow. "Come on, come on… ha!"

She quickly grabbed her gun and swung the butt of it into the wall, the drywall shattering. Minho rushed forward, tearing apart the wall along with Brenda. The screaming was louder.

"_Hold on Newt_," Minho thought to himself as finally the passageway could be seen. "_We're coming_."

***Break line!* **

"Alright ladies, listen up!" Head Nurse Raven handed each Nurse a gun. The nurses in the room looked murderous, especially Nurse Anna. Thomas had to admit, he would definitely not want to be the Ratman right now. "We know every single corridor like the back of our hands. Half of us are going to go take care of the patients who aren't currently helping and get them back in their beds. The other half is going to go beat the living daylights out of Doctor Janson."

Bertha smirked and punched one fist to the other, Nurse Anna cocking her gun. This was war.

***Break line!* **

"Now, we just flip this switch—" Ratman had been talking to himself as he pressed buttons on the large machine and flipped different switches. That is, until someone burst into the room. Newt's heart nearly burst through his chest with relief as he saw a nurse standing there. Nurse Victoria.

"I-I'm so sorry! Help me, please!" Newt begged as the nurse walked forward, Ratman raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry bug," Victoria rolled her eyes as she gave the Ratman a kiss. Newt wanted to puke. "I'm not on your side. Never was."

Ratman broke into a wild grin as he pressed one last button and Newt's entire world went dark.

***Break line!* **

It was another, shucking, maze. Minho glared around the small corridors. One went left, one went right and one went forward. There was no way to tell which way to turn. The screaming stopped.

"Minho, you go that way with Alby, Chung you go with me, and Jorge you go alone since you can take care of yourself. Make sure to shout if you find anything," Brenda commanded, rushing down the left corridor. Minho and Alby quickly went through the right corridor and Jorge rushed forward. They would find Newt. They had to.

***Break line!* **

There was a grinding noise_. Darkness._ The ground was shaking. Who was he? _Darkness._ Where did he come from? _Darkness._ Did he have a family? The darkness faded as he passed some sort of light, briefly being able to see what was around him. He was in a cage of sorts. The ground was metal and grated, containers filled the space around him. He looked up, eyes wide and mouth falling open. He was rushing right towards the ceiling.

"Help!" He cried as the strange box lurched to a stop. He stayed there, curled into a ball as he waited. Nothing happened. He sat there for a good ten minutes before he slowly got up. He pressed against the large doors that had appeared and light flooded his vision. This place was familiar. Something about it… With a small grunt, he lifted himself out, falling into some grass. Giant huge vine covered walls surrounded the large area.

"What is this place?" He whispered as he sat up, eyes wide with fear. And then a name appeared in his mind and for some reason, he knew it was his. "Newt… my name is Newt."

**A/N: *Ducks from everything you are undoubtedly throwing at me right now* No! PLEASE! I really do SWEAR this time that I'm sorry! I swear after reading this chapter, my sister nearly threw a hairbrush at me. Nearly, because if she actually hurt me I wouldn't be able to write and make it better. But she's on her side. Anyway, please leave your comments and stuff in the reviews below! :D **

**P.S. Please don't hate me for taking joy in your favorite characters sufferings. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen **

**PLEASE READ! Okay, first off I would like to say I am totally fine with you using Glader Slang. However, I am not alright with you cussing at me in the reviews. I know I really hurt Newt and that you're mad but ****_honestly _****get a grip, you don't just go cussing at people if they make you mad. If you keep cussing your reviews WILL be removed and I will probably do what you tell me not to do to the characters. I know I probably deserved it since I was super mean to Newt and stuff but please, refrain from foul language. Again, you can use Glader Slang all you shucking want. Just not real curse words. Okay? Okay, let's get started. **

Newt took a small step, glancing around the large area once again. Large trees were in one corner and what looked like a garden in another, but the rest was plain… _Bare_.

"Hello?" He called out tentatively, taking another step. "Is anyone there?"

Something scuttled against the ground by his foot, causing him to jump away. He only saw it for a split second, but in that time he was able to see a flash of metal. _Where the heck am I?_

***Break line!* **

The hallway Minho and Alby found themselves in was smooth and grey, the ceiling hanging low, just five inches above Alby's head. When they'd pass a doorway, the two teens took notice that there was nowhere for them to hide or duck behind. No archways or doorframes. In fact, it was reminding the two of the maze a lot more than they liked.

"Hush young one," they somehow managed to hear a faint voice from ahead. "They are coming."

Alby and Minho glanced at each other, determination set in their eyes. They'd have to approach this carefully. Slowly, the two advanced with their guns at the ready. Light was at the end of the long, dreary hallway. Someone let out a whimper.

"Come on boys," Ratmans voice echoed down the hallway. Minho froze and dread settled into his stomach. He knew they were there. "I'm sure Newt would love to see you."

Alby glanced at his friend. His expression was hard to read, yet completely open at the same time. His eyes were dark, a frown firmly placed on his lips. Though, his eyes held hope. Based on Ratmans words, Newt was alive.

"Come on, come on, don't be shy," Ratman called once more. They decided to proceed with caution. The first thing that came to their attention was Newt. He lay on a large chair, reminding Minho of the dentist's office. His shirt was discarded on the floor by Nurse Victoria who had crouched into the corner, fresh tears staining her face. A large machine stood to the left, random buttons and switches scattered its surface. And finally, their attention turned towards Ratman. His large smile stretched across his face, beady black eyes darting between Minho and Alby with psychotic pleasure.

"P-please, help him," Victoria sobbed, motioning towards Newt. "I-I tried to s-save him b-but—"

She gasped and fell silent as Ratman turned towards her, murder in his eyes. Newt twitched on the chair, a small frown forming on his face. Minho observed the needles poking painfully into his skin.

"Put your guns down," Ratman whispered, patting the machine. "And Newt doesn't get hurt."

Alby's eyes darkened and he slowly set the gun down.

"You are a crank," Minho informed him as he too, put the gun on the floor. Ratman simply smirked as he pressed a button, eyes dancing with glee.

"What is this?" Alby asked as he motioned towards the large machine.

"Why, this is the first simulation machine," Ratman beamed proudly and patted it once again.

"The first huh?" Minho asked, crossing his arms. "How'd you get your hands on it?"

"It looks expensive," Alby added. Ratman, if possible, seemed to inflate even more with pride.

"I made it of course!" His eyes turned towards his beloved creation and in that split second, Minho and Alby took a step away from each other. Not a large step. In fact, it couldn't even be considered a small step. It was more like an inch.

"And how did you do that?" Alby spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't believe I did it."

Ratman frowned, pressing another button on the machine. Newt's eyes tightened, but other than that, there were no changes.

"I've never met you before," Alby shrugged. "I don't know what to believe. Tell me, how does it work?"

"Well, you see," Ratman turned towards the machine once again, the two taking another inch of a step apart. "These wires send electricity down towards the needles placed directly into the nerves. And these two are connected to his Killzone. The buttons on this machine send different electric signals to the needles in the Killzone, causing different things to happen. But enough of this, you wish to know of my plan with your friend."

Minho held back a sarcastic retort with great effort as Alby nodded his head. The two took another step.

"Why didn't you take Thomas instead? From the story he's told us, you found a certain… fascination with him over everyone else," the tall, black teen pointed out. Ratman nodded his head, the evil glint returning to his eyes.

"You see, from the testing results of Thomas, we've managed to retain a cure for The Flare. But what about other diseases and mental issues that are inflected upon us?" Ratmans voice held excitement. Nobody noticed the small smile on Victoria's face. "Like depression and other mental illnesses? Yes, Thomas's Killzone worked for The Flare, but it surely would not work for depression."

"And why is Newt any different?" Alby narrowed his eyes as Ratman turned towards Newt, finger tracing something on his arms. The two took yet another step away from one another.

"Have you not noticed the wounds he suffers from?"

Minho's eyes widened along with Alby's as they took notice of the small white scars that traced along his arms.

"And surely you remember when he jumped from the vines. His killzone is _perfect_ for the cure of depression," Ratman nearly squealed with delight.

"You're so right," Minho whispered and Alby turned to him. Minho got a somewhat excited look over his face, though his eyes held untold amount of pure fury. "How do I help?"

Ratman took one look at him and laughed. He literally, threw his head back and laughed, seeing right past the small ploy Minho was hoping to pull off.

"Foolish, foolish boy," Ratman dried his eyes. Minho and Alby where now a lot farther apart, though Ratman took no notice. "You think, after the agony I've put you and your friends through I would let you help? I know hatred when I see it."

"Ah well, you caught me," Minho gave a small laugh that was devoid of joy. "Now step away from Newt or so help me your face won't even resemble anything after this, much less a rat."

Ratman smirked once again and took a step towards Newt tauntingly. However, what Ratman failed to notice were three very important things. Alby was far from Minho now, if he wanted to keep both in view he would have to keep turning his head. The second thing was, Alby and Minho both had hidden guns strapped onto their backs and third, when he stepped towards Newt he stepped away from the simulation machine. In less than a second, Alby had pulled out his gun and fired it. Ratman cried in pain as he fell to the ground, holding his arm.

"We're in here!" Minho shouted down the hallway, calling to Brenda as he tackled the rat to the ground, punching him firmly in the face. "We've found Newt!"

Loud footsteps could be heard echoing towards them.

"Stay right there and I won't shoot your brains out," Minho growled as he pressed his own gun to The Doctors temple, finger on the trigger.

"Kill me and Newton can never come out of the simulation," Ratman gasped quietly as Alby dragged him away from the machine, Minho staying on top of him firmly.

"I promise you," Alby spoke up. His voice was low and filled to the brim with hatred. "Whatever happens to Newt, something ten times worse will happen to you."

"Something ten times worse than death?" Ratman laughed, earning a smack from Minho who still had him pinned to the ground.

"Yes," Minho glared at the man. "You see, there's a certain thing called The Flare. Do you know what it does? It makes you go insane. Well, we're going to give you that, then lock you in a room to let you travel your way into insanity. Even when you're fully gone we're going to keep you in there. I don't know if we're going to feed you yet, maybe once every couple of weeks. But you can be certain for one thing. We're going to make you pay."

"We're here," Brenda walked into the room, Chung quickly going towards Nurse Victoria and helping her up. "Chung, get her out of here. Now…"

Brenda turned towards Ratman, kneeling down to the ground.

"Turn off the machine, or we're going to do everything Minho just said and worse," the girl growled as Minho got off. Ratman slowly got to his feet, staggering towards the machine as Minho, Alby, Jorge and Brenda pressed their guns to his back. It was at that moment Nurse Victoria secretly pressed a small button on the wall, the door to the exit slamming shut. Everyone turned towards it in surprise at Ratman took this as his chance. He pressed down a button and started to laugh as Newt jerked in his restraints, teeth clenching.

"What did you do!" Minho shouted as he along with Alby gave him a good punch.

"Figure it out," Ratman laughed as Brenda knocked him out with the butt of her gun, snarl on her face.

***Break line!* **

Newt had been walking, going towards the large openings with caution when he saw it. The large, giant walls were falling down. He let out a small shout as he raced towards the box, even though the wall was falling away from him. He knelt down in the grass, covering his ears as each wall fell, one after another. Finally, after what seemed like ages they stopped. At first he thought he was safe. The giant, scary walls were gone… But then he heard it. The loud, screech of a Griever.

***Break line!* **

"Get him out!" Minho shouted as Brenda and Jorge quickly started to unplug things, taking the needles out of Newt's skin with caution. Blood dripped from the wounds. Panic was building into Minho's stomach. Tension in the room shot through the roof. "GET HIM OUT!"

"We're trying, just hold your horses Muchacho!" Jorge shouted as he pressed more buttons.

"His heart rate is rising," Brenda announced, the two rushing around the machine and Newts body. "Dang it Jorge, we need to get him out now or he'll be trapped there!"

The simulation wasn't just holding Newt hostage now… it was sucking him into it.

***Break line!***

Newt let out another shout as he raced to open the box. Suddenly, his foot seemed to stop working, a pinch of pain following it. Then his right hand. He tried to jump into the box but a metal claw stopped him. He ran now with a limp, trying to hold back tears. Did he deserve this? Did he do something horrible and this was his death sentence? The world seemed to be fading, his arms had completely gone numb now. The Griever shrieked again, taking it's time as it walked after him. Newt tripped and fell to the ground, losing the function in both his legs now. The Griever towered over him, saliva dripping onto Newts face. And just as the Griever was about to go for the kill, his vision went dark.

***Break line!***

"That's the last needle," Jorge announced as he finished pulling the small, metal needles from Newts body. "He should wake up any moment now."

As if on cue Newt's eyes opened, a scream tearing itself from his throat. Minho wanted to cry in relief, but since he was Minho (the funny, sassy and very handsome, if he did say so himself, dude) he refrained.

"Newt!" Minho rushed towards his friend, Alby seconds behind him as they both started to rip apart the restraints.

"Who are you people!" Newt shouted, throwing a punch at Alby once his arm was free. "Where am I?"

"Calm down crazy, we happen to be saving your shucking butt," Minho replied with an eye roll, freeing both of Newts legs. The teen shook his head, shutting his eyes and letting out a groan as the other two untied his head.

"Wait…" his eyes widened and he shot up, turning towards Minho and wrapping his arms around him. "Minho!"

Minho took no time in returning the hug, helping Newt off the chair.

"What happened? Who are these people? What the shuck is going on!" Newt shouted once again, Minho giving the boy a small slap to the face.

"Calm down Slinthead," Minho commanded once again. "First things first, let's get you out of here. Victoria, is there a wheelchair around here?"

"Yes," Victoria stood up, no one realizing she was a traitor as she handed them a wheelchair, helping Newt sit down. "Newt, what do you remember?"

Newt shook his head, sucking in air as he tried to keep from panicking.

"Nothing, no Minho, I don't know!" Newt shouted as Nurse Victoria quickly started to roll him out of the door, that was now open, Minho following closely behind.

"Don't worry buddy, you're safe now," Minho smiled. "You're safe."

Brenda turned towards Ratman, an evil smirk on her face. The man was still knocked out, but once he woke up he would be in for a world of hurt.

**A/N: YAY! It got better! This is a hurt AND comfort after all :P These next couple of chapters should be comfort and stuff. I hoped you liked it even though most of you said you hated my guts and threw stuff at me. Lol, for some reason that made me really happy that I could stir such emotion in my readers! Sorry for taking so long with the update. I swear, I rewrote this chapter like five times. :) Tell me what you think!**

**Note: WHOOHOO! :D :D :D 200+ reviews! :D I am now the second top story with the most reviews in the ENTIRE Maze Runner category! Thank you so much guys! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**A/N: Wow guys! Twenty chapters! This is like, huge for me! :D I only got to Twenty+ on ONE other story. Usually, I give up and write something else, or just… stop. So you guys are extremely lucky :D Your reviews help me SO much! :) So, please enjoy Chapter Twenty! :D (Sorry it took so long. Been really busy with school, and in reply to a Guests review no, I am not dropping everything to write this. Sorry. Wish I could, but I would be grounded faster than you can say 'murder the Ratman'.) And I am SOOOO sorry I took so long to update! I had a hard time with this chapter and I'm not going to even bother rereading it because I'll think it sucks and then, of course, delete it and start over. SO, here is the chapter! I hope you all like it!**

If you had been in a simulation, died, came back only to be kidnapped by Ratman a day later, you would be terrified. Like Minho had said before, if you ain't scared, you ain't human. Chuck had to admit, he was more than a little terrified. First, Thomas, Minho and Newt had left to go have a heart to heart and Chuck respected that. They had major things they needed to work out. Then, the next thing he knew, scary soldiers rushed them away to a different room and forced them to stay there. He didn't know where Thomas, his new older brother, was. He didn't know if he was alive and he didn't know if any of them were going to be okay. And then, once again Thomas appeared only to rush off. Chuck still wasn't sure what happened.

"Alright, do you need help getting back into bed?" Nurse Anna smiled kindly as she rolled Chuck across the room. Unlike most of the wheelchair stricken boys, Chuck didn't mind being assisted. But he did not want to bother her, so he simply stood and sat back in his bed, his hands brushing against the fluffy quilt.

"Anna…" he spoke up, letting the marshmallow pillows engulf him. "Where's Thomas?"

"Well, right now I would think he's helping Newt," she smiled, brushing some blond hair out of her face as she tucked the wheelchair out of the way. "He's in a lot of trouble right now, after all."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Nurse Anna paused, glancing around the room as she bit her lip.

"Well… Doctor Janson—Or, Ratman… put him back in the simulation with no memory. We're not really sure how he's doing."

Chuck looked incredibly troubled by this news, along with Gally who was listening in on their conversation.

"Is the shank gonna be alright?" Gally spoke up, head cocking to the side.

"Nurse Anna!" Nurse Nidia shouted as she rushed in. Her lip was bleeding and she had a snarl on her face. "Newt's gone _mad_."

"Well, that answers my question," Gally sighed as he leaned forward, preparing to come help if they needed him.

"Why? What's happening?" Nurse Anna took a step forward, alarm in her eyes.

"He somehow, got it into his thick skull that all the nurses work for shucking Ratman!" Nidia shouted as she grabbed a tranquilizer and turned to Anna. "Come on woman! We've got a teenager to detain."

"Oh dear," the blond nurse whispered as she hurried after Nidia. The room was silent after that, all of the Gladers silently worrying. They all knew Newt was in deep trouble and had gone through the simulation again. The question rushing through their minds, would he remember anything?

***Break line!* **

The ground was cold. Where was he? People could be heard shouting, something was restraining his arms. Why was it so dark? Someone shrieked and he finally started to feel what was happening around him. Someone was holding his arms, dragging him across the floor. He shook his head and let out a groan.

"He's waking up! Get the tranquilizer ready."

He opened his eyes and stared right into the face of the Asian subject, Minho.

"You are so lucky I'm not hurting you right now," he growled at Ratman, fist clenching.

"Yes, luck does usually seem to run on my side," was his reply. He had to admit, it was rather good for the circumstances. Brenda, the person dragging him let out a low chuckle that held no joy… only darkness and death. That frightened him something awful, though he would never admit it.

"Well, your luck is going to run out, believe you me," she muttered as they finally reached their destination. Something pricked his arm and he winced, looking down to see Head Nurse Raven injecting him with something.

"Don't worry, it's not the flare," Olivia rolled her eyes as Brenda threw him into a closet. "It'll just keep you knocked out until the police arrive."

Ratman didn't even have time to say another witty remark before he passed out, succumbing to the world of darkness once again.

***Breakline!***

"Calm down, Newt it's me!" Thomas shouted as the boy kicked wildly around him, eyes screwed shut.

"Who are you people? Let me go!" He nearly shrieked as he managed to get a good fist implanted into Nurse Victoria's face. She let out a low growl as she stumbled back with a curse, telling herself mentally that she would get him back for that eventually.

"Newt, you need to take a deep breath. You're alright, Minho will be here soon!" Nurse Anna tried to soothe, giving an annoyed glance as Newt seemed to ignore her.

"How can I know you're telling the truth!" He accused, finally looking them in the eye with a glare. "It's the same as always! This always happens! One shucking day and then we're back in the tests. This isn't over, this will never be over. I can't _trust any of you_!"

"Hold em' down," Nidia snarled as she held up the tranquilizer, aiming for Newt. "Lights out buddy!"

With a war cry, Nurse Nidia rushed the tranquilizer down towards Newt. If Newt had learned anything in the simulation, it was to move quickly. At the last moment he dodged, the needle not sinking into his arm like planned, but Thomas's hand instead.

"OW!" The boy cried as he backed up, holding the injured hand tenderly. He blinked his eyes, shaking his head as the room swayed.

"_Thomas…_" someone called his name, and though the voice seemed distant, he recognized it as Teresa's and was barely able to see her rushing towards him as his world went black.

"I _missed_!" Nidia shrieked in horror as Thomas fell to the ground, Teresa rushing forward with Chung.

"LET GO!" Newt shouted one last time and, with new founded strength, kicked Nurse Anna back, rolling away from Nidia who was still in distress for not knocking out her target. Quickly Newt army crawled forward, getting as far away from the nurses as physically possible for him right now. It wasn't that far though, since he was still incredibly weak. He'd only gotten about an inch away before Teresa grabbed him, Chung quickly sitting on his back.

"Calm down you Slinthead," Chung hissed, Newt pausing in his struggling. This girl currently crushing his ribs seemed familiar… This moment of hesitation gave an opening Nidia, who was rather determined to hit her target this time.

"Lights out buddy," She repeated and sunk the needle into his skin, Newt falling limp on the floor. Silence filled the air as everyone glanced around at each other.

"Well… that was fun, we should all do it again sometime," Chung rolled her eyes sarcastically as she stood up.

"What are we going to tell Head Nurse Raven?" Nurse Anna whispered in horror as she stared at the limp body of Thomas, his tongue rolling out to the side.

"Um…" Nidia stalled as she poked the brunet with her toe, nodding her head quietly. "Let's move him to his bed and say he's stressed and needed a nap."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Victoria agreed as she picked up Thomas's legs, Nidia picking up his arms and Anna struggling to get Newt into a wheelchair.

***Break line!* **

For the first time in a long time, Newt could say he was comfortable. He didn't remember anything, and he didn't really know where he was, but whatever he was on felt like a giant marshmallow, swallowing him up into a giant hug. It was quite nice. He lay there, pushing his face against the soft pillow as he tried to remember what had happened.

"Grievers. Grievers happened," his mind supplied and a small shiver went up his spine. Did this mean he was dead? His stomach felt queasy as he thought about the most likely possibility on how he died. "_Grievers_."

But that didn't make sense. Hadn't something happened after the horrid creatures had come?

"_Minho_," his mind supplied once again and something sparked. _Minho_! Minho was a friend, a buddy, a pal. Yes, Minho was good… but what else had happened? Something terrifying, something horrid had taken place… something with rats possibly. Newt waited patiently for his brain to cooperate but alas, nothing.

"Hey, I think he's waking up," a voice, distant but clear, whispered. Newt let out a small groan as he flipped over onto his back, slowly opening his eyes.

"Hi!" Minho greeted enthusiastically, not even five inches from Newt's nose. The boy, in reply, let out a slightly terrified shout of surprise.

"What the shuck!" Newt pushed the snickering Minho away, rubbing his eyes. "What the bloody heck happened?"

"Ratman got you; put you back in the simulation…" Alby replied, nearly standing up off the bed but pausing as Nurse Bertha gave him a warning glare. "What do you remember?"

"Grievers," Newt supplied, the air in the room getting sucked out. _Everyone_ remembered the Grievers.

"Yeah, those things are terrifying," Chuck spoke up, a small smile growing on his face. "But, the good news is, they aren't real, right?"

Newt cocked his head to the side, glancing around at everyone else.

"What do you mean '_they're not real_'? They felt bloody real to me," Newt crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Before anyone could supply an answer, Head Nurse Raven entered the room, a wheelchair rolling in front of her.

"Come along Newt, Minho, we have to redo all the exams we did on the first day," she stated. Olivia would have just taken Newt, but the boy had a habit of freaking out when he wasn't with Minho. As the two boys left, Thomas let the small frown form on his face. Newt hadn't remembered him. Even after all they had been through… Of course it wasn't his fault, and he still might get the memories back. But Thomas couldn't ignore the pain and anger that was currently invading him. Ratman did this to his friend. Ratman was to blame, for everything. With a determined expression, Thomas slowly snuck off his bed and crawled across the floor towards the doors.

"What on _earth_ are you doing Greenie?" Gally asked with a raised eyebrow, Thomas motioning for him to be quiet.

"Nothing," Thomas replied as he continued crawling, Gally giving a snort.

"Shank, you got some nerve to think I'd believe that."

"Shut up."

Finally, Thomas reached the door, scrambling off the floor and glancing around. The hallway was quiet. That was a relief. If anyone caught him, he'd be in trouble. Big time. Slowly, he picked a direction and started to walk. He wasn't really sure why he was doing this, only that he needed to clear his head and the only way he knew how to do that was to run… or in this case walk.

"_Why would Ratman do it? We had the cure for the Flare, we were done testing,"_ Thomas thought to himself, turning a random corner as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "_Unless he wanted money. Did he want money? Maybe it was something else…"_

"Yeah, he's being taken care of as we speak," Nurse Victoria's voice could be heard down the hall, her heals clicking against the cold ground as she walked towards Thomas. Quickly, the boy rushed into a random room, shutting the door behind him. "Don't worry…. Yeah, he doesn't remember anything… I know, it sucks… Hey, I'll call you back, apparently one of the little buggers is out of bed and missing."

The sound of her heals rushing off informed him the coast was clear. Still, something made him stop. Maybe it was his gut telling him that something wasn't right, or maybe he was just really weird. Probably both. Slowly, he turned around and glanced around the room. There was nothing there except for a small computer on a table in the far end of the room. Just like the room he had been in with the video of his past self. To be curious and check it out, or not to be curious and not to check it out, that was the question. Oh, who was he kidding. With a cautious glance around the room, Thomas slowly made his way towards the computer and pressed the play button.

"Okay, listen up."

Thomas's eyes widened and dread filled in his stomach as he gazed at the person on the screen.

"I have a lot to tell you," past Newt stated as he held up his arm, scars in a neat line showing clearly. "And let me say this right now… it ain't pretty."

**A/N:... Yeah, okay so I said I was going to do some comfort buuuut... I kinda, um... ****_lied_****... sorry. *Sheepish smile* Stay tuned to see what happens next! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**A/N: D: I am so sorry Guest! Please don't gauge out your eyes! I make it better, I promise!... Well, right after this chapter… :) Enjoy!**

Thomas stumbled back slightly as he stared at the screen, eyes wide. He'd known about the scars, he just hadn't known if they were… you know. But now, staring at them as Newt stared back, he knew exactly what they were.

"You've probably noticed these already," past Newt stated as he motioned to his arm, a frown forming on his lips as his eyes darted around the room suspiciously. "And I know you're wondering when or how you got them, but tellin' you the story would take more than five minutes so I'll just give you the basics…"

Thomas's looked back at the screen, guilt forming in his stomach. He shouldn't be listening to this. This was private and if Newt ever found out he was watching it, Thomas didn't know if their friendship would continue. Thomas made a move forward, hand outstretching to pause the video when Past Newt spoke once again.

"You have a sister."

Thomas froze. Newt had a sister. This was great! If they could find him, maybe Newt could be fixed! Maybe, just maybe, Newt would remember his sister and they could bond, connect. Thomas knew his friend needed someone to connect with _besides_ Minho. Newt's eyes glazed over with pain as he took a shaky breath.

"_Had_… a sister."

Well _bang_ goes that theory.

"She um… she was a crank. And she knew it too, which made it even worse. She'd hurt herself while having an 'episode' and then minutes later she'd start to cry because she knew she was turning crazy," Newt paused again as Thomas slid into the chair, emotions swirling inside of him. Couldn't his friend just catch a break? "Well, uh yeah… all you need to know is you saved her sanity for as long as you could. These scars, they are nothing to be ashamed of, but I would hide them if I were you, which I am. The others might not find it an act of heroism, which they were, but cowardice. The nurses already know of course, I wasn't able to hide something like this from them. Just, ask for a long sleeved shirt to cover them until they can get you something, like, makeup to cover it."

Newt cleared his throat, shaking his head slightly as he most likely pushed the memory from his mind, moving onto more important things.

"Alright, another thing," Newt looked right into the camera, a small almost annoyed smile across his face. "You might find out later on that you've got a couple brothers who went into the simulation, along with another sister. They aren't biological, because you're adopted too. I think all of them are adopted actually… Anyway, I'm not going to tell you their names because we don't get along well and I think it's be better if we just left it at that, now—"

The video paused, leaving the room silent except for one sound and one sound only. The annoyed and slightly furious tapping of a foot. Slowly, Thomas turned around to see Head Nurse Raven, crossing her arms and glaring at Thomas with everything she had.

"_Dylan. O. Brian_," she growled out as Thomas slowly shrunk into the chair. "What on _Earth_ do you think you're doing?"

"Um…" Thomas stalled as he glanced around, trying to find something, anything to give him a good excuse. "Well, I was exploring and stumbled into this room to avoid getting caught…"

"Why were you watching the video then?"

Think of something you fool, _think_! Head Nurse Raven sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath and silently counting to ten.

"Get out and go _back_ to your room," she growled and Thomas took no time in obeying. As quietly and quickly as possible he rushed back to the boys dorm, head bowed as he passed Head Nurse Bertha while entering.

"_You_," Bertha growled as Thomas sat on his bed, Chuck worriedly looking at them. "You step out of bed again and I break your _spine_."

"When did _she_ get the Russian accent?" Gally whispered as the woman walked away.

"Lights out! Is bedtime!" Bertha shouted and the lights turned off, the room going silent.

"So, what did you find?" Ably asked Thomas as Chuck and Gally leaned forward. Thomas shrugged his shoulders, glancing between the three.

"Nothing except for a couple closets," Thomas lied as he lay down and tried to go to sleep. He didn't want to tell them, for Newt… If Newt wanted to tell them, he would.

***Break line!* **

Thomas once again woke up to screaming. It took him a moment to pull himself from sleep, but once he did, he shot out of bed, looking around wildly for the source.

"Dylan!" Chuck screamed out, his eyes screwed shut as sweat beaded the top of his head. He was tangled in his covers, throwing fists wildly. "_Dylan_!"

For a moment Thomas asked himself who this 'Dylan' kid was as he raced towards his brother, shaking him.

"Chuck," he spoke softly in his ear, said boy whimpering. "Chuck, wake up!"

The boys eyes shot open, tears instantly streaming from them as he sat up shivering.

"Thomas… Thomas, where are we?"

"The hospital. Where Nurse Anna and Head Nurse Raven are, along with all our friends," Thomas sat on Chucks bed. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Quietly, with a small sob, Chuck nodded his head, hugging Thomas with all his might.

"I-I dreamed of our parents… I think I remembered them."

Thomas froze for the second time that day. Chuck was remembering? The nurses had said they shouldn't remember anything before the simulation.

"What was it about?" Thomas heard himself asking as he glanced around at the other Gladers. Only a couple of them were awake. Minho was currently in the most ungraceful position Thomas had ever seen him in, with his arms sprawled wildly at his sides, drool dripping from his mouth and his legs propped up on the head of the bed. How he was still asleep, with the screaming, sobbing and the undoubtable cramps he was going to have in his ankles, Thomas didn't know.

"They were cranks," Chuck whispered with another shiver, Thomas half mindedly moving the blanket over them. "And… and they sent us here because they didn't want us to see them be turned to Fully Gone."

Thomas frowned as he tried to remember something, anything of their parents to share in Chucks sorrow. He glanced around again. Gally was… Okay, Thomas would never admit saying this, but Gally looked _adorable_. He currently hugged the pillow like a teddy bear. A smile replaced with the usual sneer and his knees pulled up as far as they would come. If only he had a camera…

"It was just the two of us for a while… surviving the world together," Chuck spoke again, pulling at Thomas's attention. "You were really different, and you danced with Christmas Tree's."

"What?" Thomas asked while raising an eyebrow, Chuck giving a chuckle as he dried his tears. "I… What?"

"You danced with a Christmas Tree, to make me laugh," the young boy supplied as Thomas gave a dry chuckle.

"You danced with a tree?" Minho's voice whispered, an amused smirk across his face as Chuck looked down, embarrassed for crying. These boys around him were tough. They never cried, and here he was, acting like a baby. "You must have been _really_ _special_ Thomas."

Thomas gave a smile as he hugged Chuck once again.

"Tell me, what else did he do?" Minho asked with a snicker as he leaned forward.

"Well…" Chuck stated a bit nervously as he twisted his fingers. "Um…"

Before he could say anything more, Nurse Anna swiftly walked into the room, worry clear on her face.

"_Oh_!" Minho perked up at the sight as she approached. Anna had _chocolate_.

"Are you alright Chuck?" Nurse Anna whispered as she kneeled next to them, offering Chuck a square of the candy.

"M'fine now, thank you," Chuck whispered as he took the chocolate and leaned into Thomas. Anna smiled gratefully at Thomas before getting up, putting the chocolate back into her pocket.

"Well, if you need anything else, just get out of bed. There are sensors in the floor that detect heat so we know when you're out of bed," Anna instructed and swiftly left the room, Minho's mouth hanging open.

"Those sneaks," he finally whispered, narrowing his eyes as he thought. Something about what Nurse Anna said inspired Minho. If they were so intent on keeping them in bed, he just had to find a way around it…

**A/N: So, what did ya'll think? :) Personally, I'm in a writing funk and feel my writing isn't the best work I've ever done, but yeah :P Anyway, I purposely left out lots of Newt in this since the books are centered around Thomas and this should focus more on him. Also to kinda make you guys wonder "What's happening with him?" And "What does he remember?!" Also, things like "When is Nurse Victoria going to betray them all again and finally get the job done and kill Newt?!"… Oh wait… you guys didn't really ****_know_**** that ****_might_**** happen yet, did you… ****_huh_****… ****_:) _**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter, it just felt like it would drag oooon and oooon if I continued it. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: I have no idea what I should say… Usually, one would say 'sorry for not updating!' but… I'm not… That sounds wrong. Okay, I haven't been updating because I have a lot going on, like school, family issues, and we don't know if we're going to be moving next week or not -_- incredibly stressing, needless to say. It's been two months since the entire 'are we moving or not' thing started. So far, we haven't moved even though we were supposed to a couple weeks ago. SO, I'm sorry I haven't updated and left you guys with a bad chapter last time I updated and things like that :P Enjoy this one!**

When Thomas woke up, there was chaos. Nurses rushed around as Gladers woke up _screaming_.

"Get the tranquilizers!" Nurse Nidia shouted with a war cry as she jumped over Thomas, heading towards Alby who was kicking at the tangled sheets around him, screaming with everything he had. What was going on? What the heck happened? And then, it _hit_ him.

_"__Silly, Dilly Dylan," a voice sang as he hid in a closet, holding Blake, no, Chuck. He was holding Chuck. Someone was coming, someone horrible. "Wakey, wakey Blakey!" _

_Cranks. He was surrounded by cranks that somehow knew him. _

_"__It's your parents. They're going to kill you," a voice whispered in his mind as more memories started to flood. Suddenly he was surrounded by clouds, two people stared at him, smiling as they hugged each other, beckoning him forward. _

_"__Dylan, come on, come here," his father, a tall man that reminded Thomas of himself called. _

_"__Oh, Dylan," his mother smiled a sad sort of smile, her light brown curly hair and round cheeks reminding him of Chuck. "You've been through so much. The Maze has been horrible to you and your brother. But we're here now. We can be a family again." _

_Thomas took a step forward, eyes wide as tears threatened to spill. His parents. He remembered his parents. His mother, whom Blake had taken after, was standing right there. He remembered her tender hands healing a cut on his leg. He remembered how terrifying she could be when he disobeyed her. He remembered her! _

_And his father, the one he took after. He could see how they used to play video games together, using loving smack talk. He remembered how his father had loved him. He remembered all the times he'd disappointed his father and all the times he'd made them proud. He remembered how his father taught him how to punch to protect Blake from bullies at school. He remembered him, and he remembered everything. They were alive, even though the nurses had told him that his parents had died, as well as his past recording self… wait… His past self clearly stated they were dead… Slowly, their faces changed, grunts of pain coming from them as they fell from the floor. The clouds disappeared and were replaced with smoldering heat. Broken buildings towered above them casting eerie shadows. Then the screaming came. Horrible, loud, agonizing screaming. _

_"__Help us Dylan! HELP US!" _

_Their hair fell from their heads, teeth were yanked by invisible forces, wounds appeared on their skin and slowly… ever so slowly, their noses fell off onto the ground. Then the laughter started. Insane laughter, loud giggles that wouldn't stop. _

_"__No!" Thomas found himself screaming, his voice panicked and cracking as they slowly staggered up. His mother took a step forward, shoulders shaking with laughter. _

_"__Silly, Dilly Dylan," she whispered as she reached forward. "Can I has your noses pwease?"_

_"__Your nose Tommy," Newt appeared from behind them, swinging his arm obviously broken arm back and forth. "We want your nose." _

_"__Please Tom… give them what they want before I die again," Teresa appeared, not looking like a crank, but something worse. Her arms were squished together, half of one was gone, as well as most of her left leg. Her right ankle was twisted so her foot was completely backwards and her teeth had been shattered, yet the next words she spoke were clear and loud. "You left me in the collapsing building Tom… You left me… You left me! Why would you leave me! I trusted you with my life and you betrayed me! YOU SHOULD BURN!" _

_"__I hate you." _

_Thomas whirled around to see Chuck, a knife in his chest. It had been the knife Gally threw. _

_"__What?" Thomas whispered, his breath coming in panicked pitches. _

_"__I hate you," Chuck repeated, taking a step forward. "I died for you and you did nothing to avenge me. You let Gally go. You're even friends with him… I hate you."_

_Thomas turned in a slow circle as everyone started to move forward. They were going to kill him, and they hated him. _

_"__Gives us your noses Dylaaaaan." "Come on Tommy, hand it over." _

_Thomas ran into one of the buildings, jumping through a shattered window. _

_"__Burn Tom… burn!" "Silly Dilly Dylan has no uses for his noses!" "BURN." _

_He turned up the stairs and took them two at a time, all the while dodging rusty pipes and sharp glass. _

_"__I hate you. I can't believe I ever called you a brother." "Noses Dylan, noses!" _

_He let out a short shout as he held his hands over his ears, trying desperately to block them out. _

_"__Hand it over Tommy. Right now, if you know what's good for you." "I trusted you Tom! I trusted you!" _

_"__Give us your nose, son!" "I hate you." "You left me for dead!" _

_"__Make it stop," Thomas whispered as he reached the roof, slamming the door shut and slowly sinking against it. "Please, please stop!" _

_"__I knows you has a nose Dilly!" "Kill me, if you've ever been my friend Tommy… kill me!" _

_Sobs started to rack his body as the door shook. They were trying to get to him. He heard his mother giggling madly as they banged on the door. _

_"__Burn Tom, burn!" "I hate you so much." "Nose! Nose! Hahaha!"_

_"__No, no," Thomas covered his head as he brought his knees closer to his chest. "No, no!" _

_"__I hate your very being!" "Nosey nose! Heeheehee!" "_Wake up."

_"__Just shut up! All of you, shut up!" Thomas shouted as more cranks started to rush into the building, climbing the steps slowly with madness. _

_"_Thomas_." "Tommy… Please…" "Hahaha! HAHAHAHA! Nose, NOSE? I want the nose. Give your mommy the nose sweetie! Heeheehee!" "_Wake up!_" "You should be crushed under a rock like me!" _

_Thomas didn't even bother to wipe away his tears as someone appeared before him. She wasn't a crank, as far as she could tell, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had a certain 'I'm totally awesome' air about her as she held up a syringe… It was Brenda… _

_"_Wake up Thomas_," she spoke, the words not her own but that of Nurse Nidia. "_When I tell you to shucking do something, you do it_!" _

Something slapped him across the cheek and suddenly he was back in the hospital room, chaos still erupting around him. Nurse Nidia slapped him across the cheek once again as she glared at him.

"What…" He trailed off, trying to gain control of his normal breathing pattern.

"I have no clue!" Nidia threw her arms in the air, scowl across her face. "We're trying to calm everyone down, so please, stay in your bed."

With that, she rushed off to the next bed where Gally lay. Fresh tears were rolling down his cheek as he reached out for something… no, it was someone.

"No, _no_!" He sobbed as Nidia slapped him. Minho had already woken up and was furiously wiping at his eyes. Chuck was hiding under the covers and Newt wasn't even in his bed.

"Wake up bonehead!" Nurse Nidia growled in Gally's ear. There was no effect. Whatever was happening, it wasn't normal. What was happened was horrible, vile, cruel… Thomas might even say it was just plain _Wicked_.

**A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! And yes, I actually do know where I'm going with this. :P Tell me what ya thunked! And I promise to try and update more often, especially since I left you with this cliff hanger. :P To be honest, I'm kinda losing inspiration for the story. But don't worry 'End Of the Trial' fans. I will find inspiration! :D**

**Anywho, review! :D**


End file.
